Don't Jump
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: Distant hearts rejoined as one, may find the light within. Liley.
1. New Everything

**Yay new story. WooHoo. Okay so this is a Miley/Lilly pairing and if you don't like don't read. And for those of you who do read Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and the title is the song title of the band Tokio Hotel, so I don't own that either. **

2008…

New Year, new start, and many new possibilities.

So many things can happen in the twelve months, three hundred and sixty-six days, but what? Some people might get better grades, better jobs, and new loves.

But what are the possibilities of finding that one. There are billions of people out there in the world. Heck if the whole population of China walked right in front of you in one line, you would not live to see the end. That is kind of sad, but it just goes to show you how many people there are in the world.

And many people have had divorces but they claim that the person they married is the one. If that was true you would not have married them. And those who are married say that there is no such thing as the one or that you will never find that one. Well how can you say that when you are supposedly married to a person? Are you saying that they are not the one? How is that suppose to make your spouse feel?

Many people believe in love at first sight. That could happen, but will you ever see that person again? What if they are there for that one night and you never see them again? Would you do it? Would you express your love to them right then and there because you know they are leaving, or would you just have a one night stand and fall in love with some one else?

So many possibilities...

What happens if you marry someone and they die? Yes it is till death do you part, but some people remarry, and others stay true to their husband or wife. If we ever find the one, will they last, will you last, and will it last?

Many people need to feel loved than give love. If you don't feel loved people end up doing crazy things. Cutting, drugs, and sometimes this ends up as suicide. Some people turn to animals for the love and comfort that they feel that they will never get from humans. Some people totally isolate themselves afraid of getting hurt.

No one wants to get hurt, but we all want to love, but the ones we love are the ones that hurt us the most.

What do you do?

Can two people of the same sex be in love? Of course but other people will tell you otherwise. How come boy and girl could have all these possibilities but not girl and girl or boy and boy? They deserve the same love, fear, and hurt.

Sure no one wants to experience it but we all deserve a chance.

--x--

Malibu, a nice city in California sun, beach, people all is calm. But somewhere in this town two people long for each other, but not one of them realize that they both have feelings for the other.

So they hide those feelings. They don't want to get hurt, they are afraid, but they want to be loved.

So many things could change between these two friends, but that is the risk they have to take to be happy and loved.

But can they do it? Will they be able to confess the love for one another before it is too late?

So many possibilities, one final result.

Distant hearts rejoined as one, may find the light within.

--x--

**Ohhhh. So what do you think is going to happen? Can they do it? Who knows you are just going to have to read and find out so I will see you guys next chapter. Till then. **

**And for those who read **_**Past,Present,and Future**_** I will start the sequel in a few days. So look out for that.**

**Thank you for reading guys'. **


	2. New Feelings?

**Chapter two here it comes. Well lets begin with these two star crossed lovers. :). No where better to start than the beginning. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

Winter break, one of the joyous words any child from kindergarten through twelfth grade had ever heard, the best is summer, but the week off is a nice break.

Winter break gives school goers a break from those finals, teachers, and those horrible flu's and colds. A full week off to do what they want, in the cool weather, but in Malibu it's not that cold.

People could still hang at the beach, the skate park, and the mall. Nothing will put a damper down on winter break as long as you are in good company of your closest friends.

They will warm the cold atmosphere that is lurking around into the shadows. On rainy days bring out the sun. Their laughter fills an empty room with soothing music and the smile that tags along shines through the room.

--x--

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver wait impatiently for the final bell to ring and release them for winter break. Miley was tapping her pencil, Lilly was bouncing her leg, and Oliver, well Oliver was asleep, but he was excited.

"Now class even though the winter break is a fun time to think about fun, don't forget your studies," The class gave a weak yeah towards the teacher causing him to scrunch up his face at the lack of patience kids carried now a days. "So I want all of you to read a book that was written by an American Romantic, and right a report about."

The class let out a loud groan, as some students try to convince the teacher that it was winter break and that giving them homework was a sin. "I will hear nothing of it, due when you come back, nothing late." He raised his hand and walked back to his desk. "Now you may have the rest of the class to talk."

The sound of chairs and sneakers were being pushed around as the teenagers moved to their friends to talk. Lilly turned around in her seat to face Miley who was now doodling in her book. Lilly smiled at Miley's behavior and her innocence as she doodle. _Aww she looks so cute. _Lilly perked up at what she just thought and shook her head to rid of her thoughts.

"So how about that book report huh?" Oliver made his way over towards his two friends and sat down on top of Lilly's desk.

"What report?" The blonde and the brunette boy looked over at their singer friend smiled and let a small laugh escape their lips. "What?" Miley shrugged her shoulders in total confusion.

_Haha she looks even cuter confused. Wait huh?_ Lilly closed her eyes and shook her head to try and get these weird thoughts from her mind. "Weren't you paying attention Miles?" Miley slumped in her chair and shook her head 'no'. "Well we have to pick a novel about some American Romantic author and write a report about it."

"Sounds like a real adventure huh guys'?" Oliver stood up and cupped his hands towards his chin and made a girly voice. "Oh how the world of nature totally captivates me and separates me from the world to show my inner child."

Lilly laughed at Oliver's playfulness. "You know those American Romantics are real poets, they see the pieces as a whole rather than just a piece." Miley retorted while coloring in her notebook. Oliver stopped and he and Lilly looked towards Miley with a raised eyebrow. Miley looked up at them "Now what?!"

Not one of them answered as the bell rang and the hallways filled with students who were singing triumphantly to be let out of school for a whole week. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver followed into the ocean of students.

--x--

"Miley wait up!" Miley turned around to spot Lilly running up from the sidewalk, before they got separated from all the students traveling out so they just went their ways. Miley smiled and stopped so Lilly could catch up.

"Hey Lils what's up?" Lilly caught up to Miley and rested her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Nothing much," Still out of breath Lilly stood up straight and both girls started to walk down the sidewalk home. "Hey look, umm, I really feel weird asking this but, umm…"

Miley turned her head to look at Lilly and saw she was fidgeting with her hands._ Lilly looks so adorable lost. _Miley whipped her head back towards the front away from Lilly at her recent thought, and blinked a few times to analyze what she just said. She just shrugged if off and turned to talk to Lilly. "What is it Lils?"

Clasping her hands together and swinging them forward and releasing them to swing them back before returning to the straps of her backpack Lilly pursed her lips to try and figure out how to state her sentence. "Well I was kind of wondering if, since you seem to know some of this stuff on American Romantics, I was kind of hoping that maybe you would be generous enough to help a friend out?"

Lilly stopped and so did Miley and she put on the most genuine smile she could make along with pleading eyes. Miley let out a giggle. "Lils you don't have to feel uncomfortable I will be happy to help you."

"Really?" Miley nodded and a bigger smile grew on Lilly's lips. "Wooo!" Lilly pumped her fist in the air before attacking Miley in a hug. "Thank you so much Miles." Miley wrapped her arms around her friend and let out a laugh before it calmed down and the two girls were holding each other tightly. They both squeezed the other tightly and Miley relaxed and rested her head on Lilly's that was relaxing on Miley's shoulder.

A few more seconds passed before Miley let out a soft cough. Both girls quickly released their grasp and blushed turning away from each other. "Sooo, how about coming over my house tomorrow and we will work on it okay?" The girls continued their walk back to their homes.

"U-uh y-yea sounds good." Lilly was a little flustered and embarrassed at how long the hug they shared lasted and the weird feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach.

The girls continued to walk, but in silence. Before coming to their crossroads both said their goodbyes and split.

--x--

Miley walked towards her house with her head down but at the same time up in the clouds. She pushed her fingers through her hair as she entered her house and completely missed her Dad's 'hello' as she trudged upstairs and towards her room.

"Okay that was completely weird," Miley swung her backpack off and threw it in the corner of her room as she fell down on her bed, head facing the ceiling. "What the heck was that?"

Miley crossed her arm over her forehead as she thought about the events that occurred during the day, but mostly with what occurred with Lilly. She let out a breath as she thought. "Okay so first I think Lilly is totally adorable, which she is I mean she is cute, but why did I think of it in a different way than a normal girl would think of it?"

Miley took her arm that was over her head and moved her fingers to rub her eyes. "And when we hugged our bodies went perfectly as one, and it was so warm and inviting, and I felt like I was in a complete daze while my heart soared," Miley rubbed her eyes harder before stopping and resting her arm back where it was.

"But why, why would I say and feel that about _Lilly_? I mean its Lilly; she is my friend, my best friend, my best friend that is a girl." Miley was to lost in thought to hear footsteps and a knock on her door.

When the door did creek open Miley moved her head to see who was there. "Hey Mile you okay." Robbie Ray Stewart poked his head through at his daughter wondering what was wrong with her as she just walked right past him.

_I think?_ "Yea Dad I'm fine, just y'know tired." She sat up in her bed to fully face her Dad as Robbie Ray moved his whole body in her room.

"Well darling, you got the whole weekend to rest, then that Hannah concert Monday night, so rest up." He came over and kissed his only daughter on the forehead before turning to leave.

"You got it Daddy." He nodded his head before closing the door while Miley laid back down. "Okay Miley, just rest up, you are probably just tired what happened with Lilly was nothing. Yeah that's it a lot of friends think that about their friends, perfectly normal, it was nothing." Miley's eye lids soon became heavy as sleep took over her body.

--x--

Lilly folded her arms and released one to scratch her head while she walked towards her house. "Geez what the heck was up with that today?" Lilly was pondering the same as Miley as she turned her cool doorknob and entered her house.

She threw her backpack near the door and brushed her hands through her hair while her mother called to her. "Huh oh yeah hi mom." Lilly made her way up the stairs as Heather Truscott gave Lilly a confused looked to the answer she received at her question.

Lilly went down the hall and pushed her door open before traveling towards her bed, sitting down, and resting her back against the headboard. "So I thought Miley was cute? Well she is cute but I didn't mean it in the sense that I think I meant it, I did not mean it that way but the other way." Lilly gave herself a quizzically look as she just confused herself.

She pointed one finger out in the air and respoke her sentence towards herself while moving the finger in the air. "Yeah okay I completely confused myself." She laughed as she put her hands behind her head and rested against them. "But what about that hug? Why did I blush and feel embarrassed? And why did I like it? Miley's arms wrapped around my body, made me feel safe, like her arms were my castle protecting me. Okay now I'm stealing song lyrics, ugh."

Lilly closed her eyes and put her hands towards her face so she was not able to see her Mother pop in. "Umm Lilly are you alright?"

Lilly moved her hands and looked up at her Mother and gave her a smile. _Honestly I think I'm losing it. _ "Yea Mom I'm fine just a headache that's all."

"Oh well honey if you are night feeling alright why don't you just rest I was going to ask you for help with dinner, but would you prefer to relax instead." Lilly nodded a 'yes' and her mother nodded and started to head out the door. "Be downstairs for dinner in an hour."

"Okay." Lilly closed her eyes and moved her neck in a circle motion, cracking it. She moved towards her dresser and pulled out her MP3 player popping the earphones in her ears and pressing play. As music filled her ears Lilly was trying to unfill her thoughts. "Okay everything that happened with Miley today was totally normal. Friends tell their friends they look cute all the time, so there is nothing to worry about. I'm fine and what I thought was nothing." Lilly closed her eyes and rested her head back as music went through her ears and filled her body.

--x--

**What do you think? Were those thoughts and that hug nothing? Well just read to find out and I will see you guy's next chapter. Till then. **


	3. Not Concentrating on Work

**Hello everybody, I know I didn't update this for awhile and I'm sorry, but for some reason my teachers have been giving us so much homework lately. Ugh I hate school. I'll do my best though. Plus I'm writing two other stories along with this, but I don't care this is fun. Anywho thanks for reading and reviewing I love them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: A let you know soon, but for now I own nothing. :'(**

--x--

Lilly made her way towards Miley's house still thinking about the weird thoughts and feeling she had with her friend the other day. _Okay breathe Truscott, nothing is wrong, friends especially girls think things about their friends all the time._ Lilly took deep breath as she made her way down the street and turning into the driveway of Miley's house.

--x--

"Okay got books, pens, and paper perfect." Miley clapped her hands together at the ingredients that she had so that her and Lilly could work on their English homework and get it done early so they would have more time for fun.

Miley then rested on her bed with back against the backboard and took in a deep breathe._Relax Miley; Lilly is just coming over to work on an assignment. Ugh, then what is this excited yet nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach? _Miley put one hand over her stomach while she looked down at it. "Calm down you." Miley rubbed her stomach as it was bubbling over with nervousness and excitement.

"Hey Miles who are you talking to?" Lilly walked through the door letting out a laugh and just before entering heard Miley shout for something or someone to calm down.

Miley looked up at her blonde friend and turn a light shade of pink of embarrassment. "Uh? Oh umm no one in particular." Miley let a nervous smile paint across her face as Lilly came and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Yeah oookaaayy, sure," Lilly raised and eyebrow and let a small giggle escape her lips while Miley playfully shoved Lilly's shoulder. "Oh like it's my fault you are a weirdo."

Lilly laughed while Miley stuck her tongue out. "Yeah well you're friends with a weirdo."

Lilly stopped laughing and looked into Miley's vibrant blue eyes and said with most sincerity. "And I wouldn't want her any other way." Lilly smiled as Miley repositioned herself on the bed smiling.

"Back at ya," Miley smiled and both girls mirrored the other before snapping back to reality. "So the project." Miley moved her hand across Lilly to grab a book.

Lilly froze and held her breath as Miley moved in front of her but as Miley pulled away took in the scent of her full brown hair. "Wha-Oh yeah right better hit the books." Miley nodded as Lilly moved her hand and punched on the book. "There we go, all done." Lilly smiled at Miley and Miley let out a laugh.

"Cute Lils, but lets try opening and reading the book?" Miley handed her book to Lilly and Lilly let out a pout.

"Fine, will do it your way," Lilly moved so she could face Miley and sat Indian style. "Okay oh great philosopher teach me."

Miley again let out another laugh. "Your wish is my command." Lilly smiled as Miley played along with her, but ended quickly as Miley grew serious again. "Now my two favorite authors are Emerson and Thoreau. If I had to choose, probably Emerson."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah that helps, so what's so great about him?" Lilly shrugged her shoulders and felt boredom come along.

"Well Emerson uses…ugh what's the word?" Miley put a finger to her chin as she looked up at the ceiling trying to find the right word to describe Emerson. Lilly looked at Miley and took in her fill thinking stage, before shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts. "Well I can't find the word for it, but he uses such great words and imagery they are so powerful. He gave a sermon once and people were passing out and they got all freaked out and stuff."

"Umm wow, is it safe to read this stuff?" Lilly lifted a book and raised an eyebrow as she held the book towards Miley.

Miley laughed and took the book from Lilly's hand. "Yes actually it is. Not all is that bad. Emerson likes for the person to get in touch with there inner poet." Miley put her hand to her heart to emphasis her point.

"Okay so what are we are going to start with chief?"

"Nature." Miley opened the book and started to read the first paragraph from Emerson's _Nature _"To go into solitude, a man needs to retire as much from his chamber as from society. I am not solitary whilst I read and write, though nobody is with me. But if a man would be alone, let him look at the stars. The rays that come from those heavenly worlds, will separate between him and what he touches. One might think the atmosphere was made transparent with this design, to give man, in the heavenly bodies, the perpetual presence of the sublime. Seen in the streets of cities, how great they are! If the stars should appear one night in a thousand years, how would men believe and adore; and preserve for many generations the remembrance of the city of God which had been shown! But every night come out these envoys of beauty, and light the universe with their admonishing smile..."

Lilly looked at Miley while she read and tuned out all that she was saying and only focused on her voice. Lilly smiled as Miley's voice carried on and even if she was not singing it was pure music to her ears.

"So Lilly what did you think?" Miley closed the book and set it down as she looked at Lilly waiting for an answer.

Lilly finally was pulled out of the daze that Miley's voice put her in and slightly blushed. She was not paying attention at all. Lilly's heart started to pump fast as she needed an excuse to come up with so Miley wouldn't suspect anything. "Oh gee I don't know Miles, that's why I asked for your help."

Miley face scrunched as she laughed. "Oh yeah, heh sorry Lils, I thought you would at least get something out of that." Miley smiled and Lilly let out a breath happy to save herself.

"Yeah well don't worry about it. Say lets take a break and get some snacks or something?" Miley nodded and both girls got up off the bed and made their way down the stairs.

"So would you like something to drink?" Miley walked over to the fridge and opened the door looking at the variety of drinks that they had.

"Sure whatchya got?" Lilly walked over behind Miley and rested her arms on Miley's as she rested her chin on Miley's shoulder.

"Umm…" Miley tensed up at the contact and closeness Lilly was and her heart started to race faster as Lilly's breath tickled her neck. "W-we go-got juice a-and," Miley swallowed and took in some air. Why was she stuttering?

Looking in the fridge as well Lilly made her decision. "Lemonade is fine with me."

"O-okay." Lilly moved away from Miley and went to go get the glasses as Miley went into the fridge to get the pitcher of lemonade. "And for snacks? I know my Dad made some of his famous brownies."

Lilly poured the glasses as Miley went to get the brownies already knowing Lilly's answer. "Sounds great."

After they got their things they headed back to Miley's room to work on their English project a little more.

Hours ticked by as it was now nightfall and Lilly soon had to go. "Thanks for all the help Miles," Lilly got up off the bed as she started to pack her things, and Miley went to recollect her belongings. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Miley and Lilly headed downstairs for Lilly's departure. "But hopefully next time not as long."

Miley laughed as Lilly turned around when she reached the door. "Ha funny Miles, not my fault I don't get that stuff," Miley just raised and eyebrow as a few giggles slipped through her lips. "Okay how about we meet up at the beach tomorrow?"

"I don't know Lils wouldn't that be a major distraction?"

"Yeah but its more exciting than your room, and fresh air will do the brain good." Lilly lifted a finger and pointed at her head.

Miley smiled. "Well sorry my room is just so boring for you even with all the Hannah stuff in there." Miley's tone made Lilly know that she was just joking so she felt no guilt.

"The Hannah stuff is not a room it's a closet." Lilly folded her arms playfully with a smile on pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah well that closet is big enough to hide some major secrets, I mean seriously who knows what's going to come out." Miley and Lilly both looked at each other with wide eyes before turning away with slightly red cheeks at Miley's many reason of what her sentence contained. "Yeah well anyway," Miley did her best ignore the awkward moment as if it didn't happen. "See you tomorrow Lils."

"Bye Miles." Miley hastily pushed Lilly out the door and shut it as fast as she possible could. Miley then leaned up against the door and put her head back.

"Whew," She put a hand on her racing heart to try and slow it down. "What is going on?" Miley pushed herself off the door and made her way towards her room. She swung the door open and plopped down on her bed.

"Why? What was that feeling in the pit of my stomach before Lilly came and while she was here?" Miley then took in a lot of air and let it out slowly to empty her thoughts, but it was not working, Lilly still haunted her mind. "How come every time I looked at her while we were looking she looked so amazing trying to concentrate and focus, it made it hard for me to concentrate and focus? Her long blonde hair that just flowed off her head and rested on her shoulders and those soft blue eyes looking over the book."

Miley grabbed one of her pillows and screamed into it as loud as she could. Then she moved it to her side and looked up at the ceiling letting out a groan. "What is wrong with me? Ugh when she came and wrapped her arms around mine and rested her chin there she had me so tensed and jumbled I thought I was going to have some type of seizure." Miley rolled over to her side to look at a picture of her and Lilly. "Lilly Truscott what are you doing to me?"

--x--

Lilly looked at the white door that slammed in front of her face and just blinked at it. She turned slowly on her heel before walking towards her house. "Oh my god what in the world is happening to me?" Lilly put her hands to her face and rubbed it before they took a full trip through her hair. "Ugh when Miley leaned over me to get what ever it was she literally took my breath away. But that can't happen can it? And then when I did breathe, wow, the smell of her perfume and shampoo just warmed my body."

Lilly walked into the night trying to figure out her recent and odd feelings. "And when she started to read that book man her voice just carried through the room and flowed into my ears capturing me I was hypnotized." Lilly ran up towards her door and turned the knob entering and jogging up the steps.

She flew her door open and swung it shut, throwing her belongs on the side, while she through herself on her bed. Letting out a sigh Lilly's eyes searched her ceiling like it had answers to what was going on in her mind. "I don't know what this new feeling is that Miley is giving me but I can't tell if I like it or not," Turning on her side Lilly rested her head on her pillow. "Miley whatever you are doing, it's killing me."

--x--

**So what did you guys' think? Could these two like each other in more than a friendly way? Hmmm. Well read and find out and I will see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :)**


	4. Fighting

**Hey guys' thank you all for the reviews and reading. I have the this story planned out, well the end mostly, but I'm stuck for these next few chapters so if they seem dry I'm sorry, but it will soon get better so just stick with me. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

"So that means?" Lilly looked at Miley lost at Emerson's third paragraph in _Nature_, Miley rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh as she went to help decipher the easy to her difficult to Lilly paragraph.

It was a sunny day and the two were at the beach like Lilly had wanted and have been working for a few hours now. Miley stretched as she yawned out her words. "Hey Lil how about a quick break?"

Lilly leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. "Sounds good to me." Lilly outstretched her arms in front of her and cracked her knuckles.

"You know some say that is bad for you, you could get arthritis when you get older." Miley leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand.

"Exactly some say, others say that it is good because you are breaking the fluid building inside your bones, and by the time I get old I'm sure they will have a cure for arthritis." Lilly smiled and Miley had to let out a laugh.

A slow breeze was picking up and the wind blew both of the girls hair into the air. Every now and then one girl would look at the other and stare only to quickly look away blushing when the other looked. This time not being fast enough Miley caught Lilly. "What are you looking at Lils?"

Lilly blushed a deeper red as she did her best to come up with an excuse. "I-I uh well there are some really hot guys over there and I noticed that they were umm ch-checking us out."

Miley looked over to where Lilly's gaze had moved and notice the group of guys talking and some sneaking glances there way. "Ya think?"

"Totally I think one of them really likes you Miles." Miley then blushed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She swallowed in her dry throat and could not conjure up what she was feeling. Lilly smiled and laughed at Miley's sudden shyness. "Hey how about some refreshments and then we can get back to work."

Miley only nodded as Lilly made her way over to Rico's and did not see one of they guy's from the group come walk over to Miley. "Hey Lils so what will it be?" Jackson cleaned off the counter at Rico's and through the rag over his shoulder and waited for Lilly's order.

"Hey Jackson, ummm," Lilly put a finger towards her chin as she thought. "How about two strawberry banana smoothies?"

"You got it," Jackson turned around towards the machine to get the order. "It'll be a few minuets though."

"That's fine I could wait." Lilly sat down at one of the stools and faced opposite of the counter. She scanned the beach and her eyes landed on Miley and one of the boys that she was talking to. Lilly's heart started to race with worry as her stomach started to come to a boil. Lilly stopped breathing as her friend and the boy talked and swallowed hard as he finally walked away.

"Okay here ya go Lils." Lilly turned around and paid Jackson without saying a word and grabbed the smoothies hurrying over to Miley.

"Hey Miley," Miley smiled at her as she took her drink and Lilly sat down fighting the feeling that surged through her moments before. "So umm who was that?"

Lilly pointed a finger to the boy who now returned to his group of friends. "Oh him?" Miley pointed to where Lilly's finger was and she nodded. "His name is Chad he is here on vacation and wondered if I would like to go out with him some time."

"Ohhh so I was right, what did you say." Lilly sat up more proper intrigued in what happened with Miley and Chad.

"Maybe some other time." Miley took a sip from her smoothie as she went to grab the book to look it over before they continued.

Lilly knitted her eyebrows together and looked at Miley with wonder. "But, why?"

Miley looked up from the book and shrugged. "I don't know I guess he just is not my type."

"Miley he is hot what other type do you need?" Lilly took a sip from her smoothie before putting it down and grabbing her notebook.

Miley rolled her eyes and laughed at what Lilly said. "Lilly there is more in a relationship then just someone being hot."

"Okay, okay," Lilly raised her hand up in defense as she set her notebook down. "So what is your type then?"

Miley pondered for awhile before answering Lilly. "I don't know, someone who likes me for me, someone who is not afraid to be themselves, or what other people think about them, and someone who I could always have a good time with I guess."

"So, basically no one." Lilly lifted her shoulders and put on her best expressionless face as Miley gave her a confused look.

"What? No I'm sure there is someone out there Lils." Miley returned to the book and her eyes scanned the pages.

"C'mon Miles name one person who does not care what other people think about them." Lilly grabbed her smoothie and drank up what was left.

Miley looked at Lilly and didn't move her gaze while Lilly's eyebrow's lifted mouth still on the straw of her smoothie. Miley spread a sly smile across her face when she came up with the one person. "Well, you."

Lilly pulled her mouth away from the smoothie and looked down as she slightly blushed. "I-uhh…"

Miley let out a laugh because of the awkward position that she put Lilly in. "Lilly don't worry I would never dream of dating you."

Lilly smiled and her blush faded. "Oh gee thanks what I'm not good enough for you now?" Lilly showed no sign of her being hurt with her sarcastic statement.

Miley laughed again. "Sorry sugar pop but I'm looking for others." Miley scanned her hand around her to emphasize the whole world.

"Okay tootsie roll but just remember your first pick is always the right one." Lilly laughed along with Miley as they started to hit the books once again.

--x--

"Thanks for all your help Miles." The girls where now in front of Miley's house as they have completed the work that took an agonizing two days to complete.

"No problem Lil and now that we are finished we have the rest of the week to goof off." Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly and Lilly welcomed them.

The two pulled away. "Right so I'll talk to you later?" Miley nodded as Lilly headed down the driveway towards her house. She turned around to wave goodbye to Miley. "Bye Miles."

Miley returned the wave as she saw Lilly go off in the distance. "See you later Lils." Miley turned around and opened her door and after closing it leaned back on it, resting her head, and closing her eyes. "Errr what is wrong with me?"

Robbie Ray was sitting on the couch watching television when he heard his daughter mumble those few words. "You alright Mile?"

Miley's head shot up from where it was and kicked herself off the door and spread a smile across her face. "Yeah daddy perfectly fine, I uh I'm just going to go to bed now g'night."

"Okay if you are sure bud, goodnight." Miley nodded at her father and ran upstairs towards her room she quickly shut the door and plopped down on her bed taking a pillow and covering her face she screamed into it.

"This is not normal," Her voice was muffled by the pillow but she did not care she was talking to herself anyway. "Why did I turn that guy down? He was hot, but ugh why? Why did I feel uncomfortable when Lilly started to talk about him and how she thought I should go out with him," Miley guided the pillow down to make room for her nose to poke through to get clean air. "I-and why did I feel good of thought of Lilly being the type for me? What is wrong with me?" Miley closed her eyes and did her best to fall asleep.

--x--

Lilly walked home and entered the kitchen only to find a note from her Mom saying she was out, dinner was in the fridge, and that she loved her and would be back late. Lilly sighed as she through the note down and made her way upstairs to her room.

"Okay what ever these new feelings are they have to stop," Lilly threw her stuff on the ground and crawled on her bed as she rested her back on the headboard. "I shouldn't worry and panic when a boy comes up and talks to Miley, guys do that to her all the time," Lilly rubbed her eyes before setting them back down and leaned her head back. "And what about the burning feeling in the pit of my stomach there was no way I could have been jealous right? I mean I shouldn't be jealous of Miley and guys hitting on her."

Lilly slid down on her headboard so now she was lying perfectly horizontally on her bed. "And what about the way my heart skipped a beat when Miley said I was her type? Sure we were only joking around but still. Ugh I don't know," Lilly's eye lids started to grow heavy as sleep started to take over her body. "I'm sure whatever it is it will pass, it will pass." Lilly drifted off to sleep hoping that the next morning she would have no feelings towards Miley.

--x--

**Well if you ask me Miley and Lilly should stop fighting it and just accept it right? Well maybe that might happen but we will soon see in the next chapter. Till then. :) **


	5. Time Goes Bye

**Hey guys' been awhile. I hope some of you are still interested in this story. Sorry that I abandoned it, I was writing other stories and got caught up. But with school over and summer starting I should be able to update this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Let's continue. Hope all of ya remember this story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

--x--

Seconds, minuets, hours, days, weeks, and months have gone by and nothing has changed between Miley and Lilly. What they both felt would pass, or was just a stage failed. In fact, they were beginning to notice certain things about each other neither girl ever noticed.

How cute the other looked, their perfect color eyes, both of their long flowing hair. Each day past the other girl would admire the other, stare longer, and fight the feeling that was overcoming each one of them.

Each turning away with a blush or an excuse as to why they were staring. Tension and awkwardness was now present in their hangouts. They would stumble on their words, hate and fear would grow in each of the girl's stomach when a boy came by or even looked at the other.

They both may know how they are feeling but they don't know what or why they are feeling it. Denial is the stage both are in. And the battle to fight their feelings for each other is weakening.

They may not notice what is happening to them but their friends and family are taking a big hint.

--x--

Winter and spring passed and now the dynamic trio was waiting for the last bell to ring for their summer release. Lilly popping her gum, Miley tapping her pencil, and Oliver, well snoring.

Anticipation grew higher into each student as the second hand was inching closer to the end. When the bell finally rang cheers roared through the hallways, shuffles of feet and chairs could be heard, and every student was racing towards their exits.

Seniors and friends were hugging goodbye and wishing each other a great summer. Lilly, Miley, and Oliver stayed behind, calm, cool, and collected.

"Okay girls," Oliver wrapped his arms around both his female companions. "Schools out for summer, how about a little celebration on the beach? Say fifteen minuets?"

Miley and Lilly locked eyes as small smiles crept onto both girls faces and heat rose in both of their faces, of the thought of one another in a bathing suit, causing them to break their contact.

Lilly stepped out of Oliver's arm to turn around and walk backwards, facing her friends. "Sure, why not, sounds like fun, right Miles?"

"Wha" Miley snapped her attention to Lilly who was looking intensely with her light blue eyes. "Umm, I y-yeah should be fun." Miley cleared her throat and looked away from Lilly as embarrassment took over once again.

"Good, I'll see you two in fifteen." Lilly turned on her heel and walked out of the school to her house as Oliver and Miley went the opposite way.

Arm still around Miley's shoulder Oliver let out a small laugh with a shake of his head. "Alright, that's it I can't take it anymore."

Miley gave Oliver a quizzical look and pushed his arm of her shoulder. "Take what Oliver?"

"You and Lilly." They stopped on the sidewalk and Miley looked at Oliver, confused then ever. "Oh come on, everyone can see it."

Miley knitted her eyebrows together whispering. "Really?" Oliver gave her a blank stare before she coughed and looked away. "Um see what?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and continued to walk with Miley right behind him. "I don't know what exactly, but something is seriously is going on between you guy's ever since winter break."

"Look Oliver," Miley put her hand out and made a slashing movement left to right. "There is nothing, I repeat nothing going on between Lilly and I, I don't know what you or other people see but nothings going on."

"Yeah sure ookaay."

Taking note to his sarcasm Miley repeated herself more sternly. "Nothing Oliver, there is nothing."

"No,no, I totally get it nothing." Oliver stopped to turn to look at Miley who was giving him a death glare at his sly smile. "Okay nothing, see you in fifteen."

"Right, see ya." Miley went her way back to her house taking in a big breath and looking up to the sky. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

--x--

"I'm losing my marbles." Lilly walked into her house and ran upstairs to her room. Throwing her stuff on her bed she opened up her draws to find the perfect bathing suit. Laying them out on her bed deciding the best one to wear. _God help me._

"Lilly?" Heather Truscott lightly knocked her daughter's door before creaking it open just enough for her head to pop in. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Lilly sighed and turned around to face her mother. "Yes Mom, I'm fine Oliver, Miley, and I are going to the beach for a little celebration."

"Speaking of Miley how is she?" Heather invited herself into Lilly's room and sat down near Lilly's desk.

Lilly grew worried and her throat constricted slightly as she went back to her bathing suits. "F-fine I-I guess, erm why?"

"Oh nothing," Heather placed her leg over the other and rested her folded hands on top of her knee. "Just y'know wondering how she is and how you two are doing. Remember I am here if you ever wanna talk Lil."

Lilly picked out her outfit and tilted her head towards the side of how her mother was acting. "Umm okay, well thanks for caring mom, and bye, I have to meet them in a few minuets."

Heather got up walked over and kissed the top of Lilly's head. "Whatever you do honey I will always support you."

She then left closing the door behind her. "I have got to find my mom a man."

--x--

The three friends got to the beach and apparently they were not the only ones who decided to celebrate the last day of school. "Perfect," Oliver took a step ahead and used his hand to cover his eyes from the sun, looking for a spot for the three of them. "Nothing empty. C'mon lets go look further down the beach."

Miley and Lilly said nothing as they just followed Oliver to a more secluded part of the beach, or were it was less populated. "I think this is fine Oliver." Lilly set her stuff down on the sand and placed her board behind her towel, using it to block some sun.

Miley joined her by placing her towel on the ground, next to Lilly's. "Are you two sure I think if we go a little further down the beach-?"

"Oliver!" Miley sat down on her towel flattening it out of bumps from the sand. "This spot is fine, how about you get us some drinks, the heat is intense." Oliver shrugged his shoulders and dropped his stuff, before taking off. Miley shook her head as she took out her sunscreen. "Doughnut."

Lilly lay down on her side to face Miley, but was looking of to where Oliver had gone. "Yep but he's our doughnut." Miley nodded as she squirted some sunscreen in her hand and stared to apply the white liquid on her arms. Lilly took into admiration of Miley's body. Perfectly toned, from all the Hannah dancing, and perfectly tanned. As Miley rubbed the lotion in her the oil from it started to glow on her skin causing Lilly to swallow hard and turn away, especially since her heart started to beat faster.

"U-uh L-Lil, d-do you think y-you could help get m-my back?" Miley raised the lotion out to Lilly.

Lilly grab the lotion with hesitation and started to shake as Miley turned her back to Lilly for her to get. "S-sure Miles." Lilly gulped as she put some sunscreen in her hand and slowly went too moved to Miley's back.

Miley shivered at the contact causing her to pull away slightly. "Erm i-its cold."

"Oh, I uh sorry." Lilly rubbed the sunscreen between her hands making sure it didn't rub on her before reapplying back on Miley's back. Her hands glided across Miley's tanned skin and rubbed it in slightly with pressure, a smile spreading on her lips.

Miley closed her eyes and Lilly's hands moved across her body. Loving the sensation and biting down hard on her lip to prevent a sound of pleasure from escaping. Lilly took her hands off of Miley's back and Miley turned back around letting out a breath of air. "Thanks Lil."

"Sure no problem, what are friends for?" Lilly squeaked out the last bit causing Miley to giggle and her smile.

Oliver returned with some bottles of water and gave a strange look to each girl. "What's going on?"

He handed a water bottle to each of them before sitting down on his towel. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and in unison responded to Oliver. "Nothing."

--x--

**Hmmm…Nothing huh? Okay well leave it at that for now, but what else could happen at the beach? We will find out soon enough. See you guys' next chapter, till then. :). **


	6. Nothing

**Hello again, thank you guys' for the reviews, and thank you for reading. Well nothing more for me to say so lets continue. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

The three teenagers laid out in the sun for a while until Oliver had the brilliant idea to go surfing and cool down. "Hey Lils, wanna go catch a few waves?"

Lilly opened her eyes and turned to Miley first, giving her a soft smile, and then back to Oliver giving him a bigger one. "Sure lets go!" Lilly stood up and grabbed her board. Giving Miley an apologetic smile, but hey it was not her fault the southerner could not surf.

Miley returned the smile and hid her sadness. "It's okay Lils, go have fun, I'm fine right here." Lilly nodded and rushed behind Oliver to catch him in the water. Letting out a sigh Miley laid back putting her arms behind her, holding her up to see her friends surf. "I gotta learn how'da surf."

Lilly and Oliver caught the same wave and both were riding it as best as they could. But Miley's eyes were glued on Lilly. How she perfectly glided along the water her hair blowing behind her. Muscles in her legs and stomach tightening for balance and control. Her somewhat tanned skin shining off the reflection of the sun. Miley didn't move her gaze away as she saw the fire in Lilly's eyes. And at this Miley slowly smiled.

--x--

After there run on the wave Oliver and Lilly sat up on there boards waiting for the next one. Oliver ignored the water and moved his attention towards Lilly. Hoping to find an answer to Miley and Lilly's behavior. "Hey uh Lils, can I ask you something?"

Lilly pushed her now wet hair back that was sticking on her face and was scouting the water. "Sure Oliver, ask away."

"What is going on between you and Miley?" Oliver waited sitting on his board with his arms folded over his chest.

Lilly blinked a few times and turned attention to Oliver. "What are you talking about Oliver?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't know, that's what I was hoping you would tell me. Ever since winter break you two have been acting, er I don't know, um differently."

Lilly gave Oliver a confused expression. She knew some thing was going on between her and Miley. She was not sure herself what it was but she was hoping no one would notice. "Oliver, I-don't know what you are talking about."

Lilly turned away from Oliver folding her arms across her chest. "C'mon Lils, did you two get into a fight or something I gotta know its starting to worry and drive me crazy."

Lilly looked down at her board and mumbled to herself. "Yeah you're not the only buddy." Oliver leaned in closer to hear what Lilly said but complete missed it. "Oliver, listen there is nothing going on between Miley and I."

"Okay but Lilly-"

"No Oliver, drop it." Lilly laid down her board and went to catch the wave she was looking for, not only to get away from Oliver but to sort out her thoughts.

--x--

After a few minuets of riding the waves Oliver and Lilly returned to Miley all smiles, who picked them up some ice cream while they were gone. "Here you go guys, vanilla for Oliver, strawberry for Lilly, and cookie dough for me, enjoy."

"Thanks Miles." Lilly took her cone and after gave Miley a hug.

"Aw Lilly ya got me wet." Miley took her towel and started to dry off.

"Jeez chill Miles its only water it'll dry." Miley gave Lilly a sly smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Miley turned away for a second and kept her eye on Lilly. As soon as Lilly brought her ice cream close to her Miley turned back around and pressed the cone in Lilly's face.

"Oh, Miley! You got ice cream on my face." Lilly dropped her cone and swiped some of the ice cream away from her face.

"Jeez chill Lils, its only ice it'll melt." Miley raised her eyebrows and smiled at the blonde. Lilly forced her best daggers as she could at her brunette friend. "Uh oh."

Miley scrambled to her feet and took off on the beach. "Get back here Stewart! You owe me an ice cream!" Lilly soon followed right on Miley's heels.

"Pay for it yourself Truscott." Miley turned around to see Lilly and tried to run faster knowing the girl was hot on her tail.

"Oh someone is paying for it Stewart and a little hint it won't be me." Lilly had gotten close enough to Miley for her to wrap her arms around the brunette's stomach. "Gottcha." Lilly wrapped her arms tightly around Miley before both collided and fell to the ground. With Miley on the bottom she turned over on her back to see a not so happy blonde. "Now about my ice cream."

Lilly looked down at Miley looking her straight in her vibrant blue eyes, noticing some specks of gray. "Sorry Lils," Miley shifted underneath Lilly trying to get comfortable. Lilly took the hint and switched her position on top of Miley so she was straddling her friend's hips. "But I only have enough for one ice cream now."

Lilly gave Miley a quizzical look. "Whattya mean one?"

"Well one somebody went to hunt me I dropped my ice cream on the ground." Lilly moved off of Miley having no point to keep her pinned on the ground. Miley sat up next to Lilly and smiled. "But I do think we can share an ice cream."

Lilly's expression went from sad to excitement and a big smile spread on her lips. "Well I guess I could settle for that. Looks like my hunt paid off and I no longer need to search."

"I guess it did." Miley stood up and offered Lilly a hand. Both girls froze at the contact of each other and locked eyes. A surge of electricity passed through both girls and their heart beats started to pick up momentum. Miley quickly pulled Lilly up and let go of her hand as fast as she could.

Both girls lost the warmth the other had in their bodies once the contact was broken. They started to walk in silence side by side until they reached Rico's. "Okay," Lilly spoke up after their silence. "Since we are sharing we should decide on a flavor."

"Right, hmmm…" Miley put her hand to her chin and lightly tapped it with her pointer finger. "How about mint chocolate chip?"

"Sounds good to me, mostly because I'm not paying for it." Miley stuck her tongue out at Lilly as she ordered and paid for the ice cream getting a smile from Lilly.

--x--

The two girls found their way back to Oliver who was resting on his towel. "Hey," Oliver sat up and lifted his shades from his eyes. "You two alright, what happened?"

"Yep," Miley made her way over to her towel and Lilly mirrored her, but went to her own towel. "Everything is fine Oliver." Oliver shrugged, giving up on his two female friends, and laid back down.

Miley had the cone in hand and went in for first lick. "Hey, who says you get first lick Stewart?" Miley paused and pulled the ice cream away from her face looking at Lilly. "If anything I should get first lick, since you owed me."

"Hey you owed me too Truscott, and plus I paid for the two ice creams that we lost and this new one, I deserve the first lick."

Miley and Lilly went on in a staring contest both refusing to give in. "I deserve the first lick right Oliver!?"

"No, tell her I deserve the first lick right Oliver!?"

Miley and Lilly shifted their eyes towards Oliver who barely moved. "I'm not getting involved."

Oliver stayed monotone enjoying the sun and blocking out what the two girls were fighting over. "Okay how bout this," Miley shifted closer to Lilly and held the ice cream between them. "We both take the first lick."

"Um, o-okay." Lilly relaxed and moved her body closer to Miley. They both looked each other in the eye and slowly stared to move towards the ice cream. They locked eyes as each of their lips moved closer to the frozen flavored liquid.

Both of the girl's lips pursed towards the ice cream and both of their gazed shifted to their pinkish red lips as it went and touched the ice cream. Drawing their tongues out and moving them up the ice to get their helping each girl watching the other's movement. Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion, until Miley and Lilly moved their gaze back to each others eyes and pulled away quickly blushing.

--x--

The beach fun soon came to an end and all there teenagers went their separate ways back to there houses safe and sound.

Miley flung the door to her room opened and closed with a slight bang. Throwing her bag to the side and plopping down on her bed, staring at a picture of Lilly. "What is going on?"

Miley flipped over from her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. "This should not be happening. I mean I cant, I shouldn't, but do I?"

"It doesn't mean anything does it? So I checked out Lilly's body while she was surfing a-and I loved the sensation I was getting when she was applying my sunscreen, but it was nothing." Miley closed her eyes and repeated in her head several times that it was nothing.

"It was nothing." Miley flipped back over to her original position that she was in, looking at a picture of Lilly. She smiled. "Lilly Truscott, whatever feeling you are giving me, I-I don't t-think I want it to end."

--x--

Lilly made her way to her room and jumped on her bed. "Oh man." She moved her back to the headboard of the bed and rested her head back, to look up at the ceiling.

"Nothing I do is normal, or this should be or not be normal. Ugh." Lilly closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "I'm so confused."

"I-I don't think it could be happening, because it can't, it shouldn't, it does not happen. I mean, wait it does happen, but not to me, it can't happen to me, can it? Just because I may have liked the feeling of rubbing lotion on Miley's body, because her skin is so soft and pretty toned from the Hannah stuff, and her eyes are a perfect mix of blue and gray, and the energy and warmth passing through me when our hands were touching was amazing but it means nothing. I think."

Lilly moved her neck to look at a picture of Miley and smiled. "Miley Stewart I think I'm either going crazy or I'm going crazy for you."

--x--

**So, what do you think? Could these girl's be experiencing love? Or is it nothing? We will find out in the next chapter wont we? Lol, well till then. :) **


	7. Something

**Okay, well thank you guys' for the reviews, hope you are enjoying the story. Maybe it's about time we stop torturing these two girls and get them together shall we? Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

A few more days have gone by and both girls were dieing inside. They would not win the battle of their feelings for each other, but they both new that fear would prevent them from doing anything. The risk of their friendship was too high. They tried to stay close as possible, but each girl started to distance themselves from one another. Making up excuses as to why they could not see each other. Neither girl was satisfied. Staying away from each other was hurting them of loving the other.

And with each passing day their love grew stronger.

--x--

"Oh my gosh it's like she haunting me!" Lilly opened her eyes quickly after a flash of Miley passed before her eyes. She sighed and lay down on her bed. "This is getting to be too hard, I-I can't do this anymore."

Lilly stuffed her face inside her pillow and took the other to wrap around her ears. When vibration from her left pocket caused her to get up. Looking at the caller id she recognized Miley's number. And debated with herself about answering it. She can't leave her best friend hangin' so she answered the phone with a shaky breath. "H-hey Miles, what's up?"

"Hey Lilly," Miley cheerfully smiled at hearing the voice of her blonde companion, and Lilly could not take away the smile that painted on her face when she heard the pop stars voice. "Look, it's been awhile since we hanged out and I was just wondering-"

Panic struck inside Lilly and she quickly answered, with Miley not being able to finish her sentence. "I can't."

Miley's smile faded into a frown and she knitted her eyebrows together. "But why?" Lilly heard the sadness in Miley's voice and her stomach cringed.

"I'm really sorry Miley, but, umm, m-my Mom needs my help today." Tripping over her words and her heart beating faster every second did not make it easier for Lilly to lie.

"Lils, you're lyin'" Even though Lilly could not see it Miley folded her arms, as she placed the phone between her shoulder and neck, and tapped her foot. "Give me the real reason Lil."

Lilly's face dropped at Miley's statement, but returned to normal, knowing she was right. "I just cant Miles, i-it's a personal thing, I guess."

Lilly started to grow depressed. She wanted to hang out with Miley but the risk of her doing something or getting caught was increasing. "Lilly," Miley sad her name with a sigh and Lilly closed her eyes, not wanting to hear it. "C'mon on seriously why?"

"Miley stop." Lilly was growing aggravated. "Just because."

The tension in Miley started to increase so she responded with the same sternness and energy Lilly gave her. "Just because why?"

"Because Miley!" The angrier Lilly get the more her heart hurt. She did not want to fight Miley, or lose her friendship with barely even telling Miley what was wrong with her.

"Fine." Miley rolled her eyes and decided to release her stubbornness. "You don't have to tell me because why."

Lilly opened her mouth to speak but thought against it. She went to respond. "Because…" The line went dead and Lilly pulled the phone away from her ear to the front of her face looking down at it. "Because I love you." Lilly tossed her phone away and laid back down as tears started to fall slowly out of her closed eyelids.

--x--

Miley grabbed her teddy bear, Beary, and held on to him tight as she cried. She let out a sigh as tears started to stain on Beary's tan fur. "I hate this Beary. I just don't know what to do." She turned the stuff animal around so it would face her, and traced the outline of the bear's eyes. "She makes me crazy."

Miley stared deep into the bear's black eyes hoping for an answer. "We have not hung out for the longest time, and anytime we do hang out I end up looking like an idiot. I don't know, she makes my stomach fill with butterflies and warms my body up just with her smile."

Miley lay down and held Beary in the air while looking at him. "Beary?" She placed the doll on her stomach and looked up towards the ceiling. "I think I'm falling in love with Lilly."

Miley curled up on her side gripping her bear tightly as her tears started to flow faster. Wishing the conversation she just had with her best friend and now crush never happened.

--x--

Night has now fallen over Malibu covering the city in a dark blanket. Lilly had not moved all day. She had fallen asleep on her bed after her tears finally calmed down.

Tossing and turning in her bed she was fighting a dream that was slowing turning into a nightmare. The conflict of the dream was coming when it became too much for Lilly and she woke up jumping half of her body into the air.

Sweat was dripping down the blonde's body and her hair was a mess. She pushed her fingers through her hair and swung her legs over to hand off the bed. She put her arms on her knees and her hand in her palms closing her eyes. Shaking her head she decided that she has had enough. "I can't take it anymore!"

Lilly got up and changed quickly into not so wrinkled clothes. Throwing on a pair of shoes she rushed out of her bedroom door, down the stairs, and out into the cool night air.

--x--

Miley also had fallen asleep once her tears ceased and she was gripping Beary tighter as groans escaped from the singers mouth with every toss her body made. The dream becoming to intense her eye shot open and was welcomed to darkness. "Oh my gosh."

Miley sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She moved her hands to her hair, pushing it back. "What a dream." Miley put her legs Indian style on her bed and with her right arm plopped it on her knee while her hand pressed upon her cheek holding her head up.

Sitting in silence Miley started to hear noises outside of her balcony window. Even though scared she walked over to the doors and opened them scanning the outside. "W-who's there?" Shaking in her voice and her body Miley stepped out into the night.

Seeing a hand appear above the railing made Miley squeal, to scared to do anything else, her body just shut down out of fright. The stranger made their way over the railing and started shushing Miley. "Miles, relax its me."

"Lilly?" Lilly made her way over to Miley and placed her hands on the girl's arms nodding. "You scared the sh-"

"I know, lets get inside." Lilly grabbed Miley's arm and walked them both back inside Miley's room.

"Lilly what are you doing here." Miley stood in her room closing the door of her balcony behind her as Lilly paced back and forth.

"I-uh just wanted to apologize for this afternoon, y'know on the phone and the other days before." Lilly started fidgeting with her hands as she paced across Miley's floor.

"Oh," Miley let her guard down, the tension and anger inside of her diminishing. "Its okay Lils, and would ya stop pacing, you're gonna make a hole on my floor."

Stilling running back and forth and fidgeting with her hands Lilly shook her head 'no'. "I don't think I can Miles, I'm just nervous, scared, nauseous." Lilly paused for a second to hold her stomach and the continued to pace.

Miley grew concerned for her best friend. "About what Lils? Everything is fine between us."

"No, no," Lilly pointed with her finger and started to wag it in no one in particular. "That is where you are wrong Miles, nothing is fine between us." Miley did say anything and just raised her eyebrow at her blonde friend. Giving Lilly a chance to speak up again. "Something is going on, an, and I don't know what it is, I-I can't figure it out. Y-y-you make me feel this-this thing something that I thought was impossible, a-and you have me totally confused Miles, I just d-don't I don't what it is, a-and the strange thing is I like it." Lilly paused for a second and turned to Miley looking at her dead in the eye. Miley remained speechless and motionless, her heart started to race at each word Lilly was saying. "Miles, I…I don't know what is going on between you and I and I don't want it to stop. But you are killing Miles, everyday every minute, second even. I…" Lilly looked down and bit her bottom fighting tears that might fall. She walked close to Miley face to face. "I wanna know what it is Miles."

Miley searched Lilly's blue eyes seeing fear, curiosity, and confusion. Miley swallowed the lump in her throat and could not decipher if this was actually happening or not. But Lilly started to make Miley weak in the knees. "W-what are y-you talking about Lilly?"

Lilly stepped closer and Miley took a step back. "You can't tell me you have not noticed Miley. Something changed between us. Please Miley I promise, I mean I'm scared I don't want things to change but I just need to know."

Miley grew scared as well. She did not want their friendship to end. But she also would like to try an explore her new feelings, but she was afraid. What was holding her back? She could not figure it out so she kept in utter denial. "I-I don't know what you are talking about Lils."

"God Miley!" Lilly grew fed up and she held the taller girls arms and pushed her against the door to the balcony making them shake and overlapped her lips with Miley's. Miley slowly lost control and her eyes shut instantly as her hands found Lilly's waist. The feeling both girls were getting was incredible and neither wanted to stop.

Realizing Miley would not fight back Lilly became daring. She moved her hands to Miley's face as their lips moved in rhythm. Sparks of electricity flew through both girls and causing their hearts to jump with excitement and joy. Lilly moved her body closer to Miley just to feel the warmth as their lips danced in heaven.

Not satisfied with their contact Miley grabbed Lilly's hips and pushed them into her own making Lilly moan deep in her throat. Lilly moved barely centimeters away from Miley's velvet lips to swipe her tongue across them. Not wasting anytime Miley's mouth parted and Lilly's slippery tongue slid in traveling all over Miley's mouth, making her moan and echoing in Lilly's mouth.

Lilly pushed herself on Miley a little harder as their tongues battled in a war. Becoming tired and need for oxygen grew the girls slowed down. Lilly withdrew her tongue but not before getting another swipe from Miley's. The girls slowly pulled away lightly kissing each other as they heard the other breath through their parted mouths. Their lips met one more time lingering on each other before slowly pulling away.

--x--

**Woohoo! But now what? Will things be okay for these to after their heated first kiss? Well find out next chapter. Till then. :)**


	8. Worries

**Wow thank you guys' for the reviews and also thank you for reading. Okay, now let's see what happens next. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

--x--

Their lips left each others slowly and both took in one last sent of the other girl. Lilly's hands slid down Miley's face to her arms and Miley still had a firm grip of Lilly's hips. Lilly slightly pulled away and opened her eyes taking in every inch of Miley's facial features.

Miley pursed her lips and sucked in a breath letting it out slowly to and brushing the air against Lilly's face, making the blonde close her eyes for a moment before reopening. "M-Miley?"

Lilly spoke her name softly and sweet even though fear was threatening her. Miley slowly opened her eyes and blinked, looking deep into Lilly's clear blue eyes that grew with worry. Miley did the same as Lilly, taking in every facial feature of her blonde friend. Lilly's heart rate increased as Miley kept her stone face, until Miley got a glint in her eye and a smile spread on her face. "Wow."

Lilly smiled mirrored in Miley's eye and she tried to talk but her happiness prevented her. Lilly dove into Miley's body wrapping her arms around the girl and Miley quickly wrapped her arms around Lilly. Lilly nuzzled her head in Miley's neck and gently kissed it. "I'm so happy I did not lose you Miles."

Miley kissed the top of Lilly's before resting her chin on top of the blonde hair. "You could never lose me Lil." Miley pulled Lilly away a short distance and they both locked eyes. "I am always right here," Miley pointed to the left of Lilly's chest at her beating heart. "And you will always be in mine." Miley then moved her hand to her heart.

Lilly smiled. "And you will always hold mine." Lilly hugged Miley once again. They both wrapped each other in their arms and gave the other a tight squeeze. "I care about you so much Miles."

Miley let a small smile creep on her face. "Me too, Lils, me too. How long?"

Lilly pulled away and gave Miley a confusing look. "How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way about me? Because girl I'll tell ya you were pretty much killing me after the first week."

Lilly walked away from Miley's grasp and started to walk around her room. "I don't Miles." Lilly turned around, within a safe distance from Miley, and looked at her straight in the eye. "I guess I always had some sort of feeling towards you, I just didn't start noticing until…Winter break."

Miley's face lit up, as if she found a new discovery, and pointed her finger at Lilly. "That's why you weren't paying attention and that's when everyone started to notice something between us and that's why you began to stutter and we used to…"

"Miles?"

Lilly walked to Miley while she was lost in her speech and thoughts. "Feel embarrassed and stare…"

"Miley?" Lilly grabbed Miley's arms but Miley was still lost in her words.

"And because of that we started to avoid each other almost running our friendship and…"

"Miley!" Lilly grabbed a hold of the brunettes face, forcing Miley look at her, Miley stopped. "Okay okay I get it." Lilly nodded her head and let her thumb move along Miley's cheek. "A lot of things happened, could have happened, and didn't happen in that time period."

Miley looked to the right corner of the floor then back at Lilly before a smile grew on her face. "But not anymore." Lilly shook her head 'no'. "Because we finally found each other."

"Yeah" Lilly smiled and looked from Miley's vibrant blue eyes to her full lips. "Finally." Lilly leaned forward and Miley closed the distance. Their lips reunited and the energy passed through both girls again.

Pulling away they both leaned their foreheads on one another. "Something as simple as that is indescribable Lil."

"I feel it too Miles."

Lilly closed her eyes as she kept her forehead against Miley's. "Sucks that ya gotta go."

Lilly's eyes sprang open and she pulled away from Miley growing worried and starting to panic. "What, but why?"

Miley let out a laugh and grabbed the smaller girl's hand intertwining their fingers. "Because it's the middle of the night and I'm sure your mom doesn't have a clue where you are and sorry Lil, but you can't stay here. I mean I'm sure my Dad wont mind but without him knowing might get him ticked."

Lilly let out a sigh with all her worries decreasing. "Oh, well yeah that makes since. See you tomorrow?"

Miley smiled and kissed Lilly lightly. "Count on it."

Lilly smiled and both made their way to Miley's balcony. "Bye Miles."

"I'll talk to you later Lils." With a kiss on the cheek, Lilly made her way over the balcony and soon her way out of Miley's sight.

Miley looked up to the stars and let out a squeal of happiness before running into her room and jumping on her bed. Spinning in the air and landing on her back. "Unbelievable."

Miley turned her attention to a picture of her and Lilly. "Perfect," Miley rolled over to her side and never lost eye contact with the picture. "Everything is going to be all right."

--x--

Lilly had a spring in her step as she made her way home. Her heart flying high and head in the clouds. She pushed open the main door and made her away upstairs to her room. Opening the door and closing it behind her as she rested against, smiling, with a hand on her heart. "Amazing."

She whispered into the darkness of her room. "Where'd you go Lilly?" Lilly pushed herself of her door and quickly turned on her light.

"M-mom." Lilly did know what to think. Should she be calm that it was not a stranger or a robber, or should she panic, knowing very well her Mother will get the truth out of her. "What're doing here?"

Lilly cautiously made her way inside her room, towards Heather as she sat on Lilly's bed, arms folded. "Please answer the question Lil, where were you."

Lilly had to think quickly. "I was over Miley's house." She had to be safe with that answer; her Mom could not get mad at her for being at her best friend's house.

"Miley's hmmm" Heather got up off the bed and circled Lilly as Lilly watched her mother walk around her. "And what were you doing over there?"

"N-nothing." Lilly started to grow worried; she can't tell her mother just yet. She doesn't even know how her Mother feels about homosexuality.

"Nothing huh?" Heather scanned her daughter up and down and moved to face Lilly again raising her eyebrow. Lilly nodded her head 'yes' to afraid to talk. Heather let down her defense. "Lilly remember it will always be easier to tell me what it is, if you don't it will eat you alive."

Heather turned to leave as Lilly contemplated giving her Mom any hint as to what happened. "Mom."

Heather grew a soft caring smile and turned to face her only daughter. "Yes Lilly."

Lilly grew uneasy and felt as if she would throw up. "Umm, w-what do y-you feel about g-g-" Lilly closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath easing her stomach before blurting the rest out to get it over with. "Gay rights?"

Heather's eyebrow rose before dropping down to normal. "Love is love Lilly, you should no that. And I hope you know better than to judge anyone for whom ever they are."

Lilly bit on her lower lip and fiddle with her hands cautiously. "S-so you are saying you don't care." Heather shrugged her shoulders and shook her head 'no'. And turned to leave her daughter's room yet again. "Mom." Heather turned back around. "Did y'know that about one in every four families someone is gay?"

Heather grew a smirk on her face and walked over to her daughter. "You finally told her Lil."

Heather put her hands on Lilly's shoulder and Lilly was in totally shock. "H-how did you know?"

"Oh honey you have been acting weird since winter break. Why do you think I kept pestering and asking questions about you and Miley?"

Lilly had a brim of tears in her eyes, her mom was accepting. "I-Thank you Mom."

Lilly hugged her Mother tight, the only family that she had. "I love you Lilly and I'm happy and proud of you sweetie."

"I love you too Mom." Lilly's voice was muffled by Heather's shirt but still easy to make out. Heather pulled away and kissed the forehead of her daughter, wiping it away after.

"A parent should always support their child, remember that Lilly." Lilly shook her head and Heather turned to leave from Lilly's room, for good this time.

Lilly wiped away small tears that had fallen before going back to bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Everything is going to be okay."

--x--

**And the Liley starts :). Okay so, Lilly's Mom always knew and is okay with it, but who else would and will not be? Find out next time as we now journey through couple hood. Till next time. :) **


	9. Choices

**Sorry that it has been awhile, I was busy. Anyway let's continue. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Plus I would also like to wish Hotcutii3 luck, hope everything works out okay with your parents. Good Luck **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

--x--

Miley tossed softly in her sleep, with a smile on her face, nothing could get better than her and Lilly being together.

Expecting more rest came short when her cell phone went off. Scaring Miley and causing her to jump up in her bed. "Sweet Niblets." Miley landed on her bed and searched her nightstand for her phone. "Hello?"

After the initial shock wore off, Miley went right back into sleep mode, talking groggily into the phone wondering who could be calling her. "Hey Miles!"

"Lilly? What are you doing its," Miley looked at her clock to be faced with it was only seven forty-five in the morning. "Quarter to eight, in the summer. Lils that is illegal."

Smiling on the other side Lilly was putting her shoes on, ready for a full and exciting adventure. "Sorry Miles, I'm just so happy, I have excellent news for you."

Sitting up in her bed Miley started to perk up, getting excited at Lilly's excitement. "What is it Lils?"

"I'll tell you later, right now get dressed, casual and comfy, I will be there soon. Lilly landing in ten…minuets."

The phone clicked dead. And Miley tossed the covers off of her rushing to the bathroom. And only given ten minuets to find something nice to wear for Lilly.

--x--

Hair and teeth brushed and changed out of her pajamas Miley raced down stairs right passed her Father. "Jeez Miles, what in the world has got you so hung up darlin'?"

"Lilly landing in five, four three…" Miley rushed over to the door and flung it open and saw Lilly coming up the driveway and fly into the living room. "One! Hey Lilly."

Lilly skidded to a stop and propped her skateboard against the wall and took of her helmet. Loving the sound of Miley's sweet voice traveling through her ears. "Mornin' Miles."

The girls locked eyes and smiled wide at each other, both in a trance. "You two okay or should I call for an ambulance?"

Broken from their eyes the girls shook their heads and Lilly turned around to see Robbie Ray starting breakfast. "Oh sorry Mr. Stewart, good morning."

Lilly turned on her sweetest smile and innocent eyes, loving the smell of Robbie Ray's cooking and even more the taste of his pancakes.

"Morinin' Lilly and we would be happy to have you for breakfast."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart. C'mon Miles your room." Lilly quickly grabbed Miley's wrist and dragged her upstairs. Running through the hall way and practically throwing Miley into her room as she closed the door. "Okay first things first." Lilly walked over to Miley and reunited their lips.

Their lips moved with each other as happiness took over both girls. Miley pulled away with a smile and Lilly mirroring it. Miley moved in and lightly kissed Lilly on the cheek. "You're so cute. So what's the news?"

Miley took Lilly's hand and led her to the bed. Lilly sitting Indian style and Miley resting against her head board. "Well, ummm, I know we never discussed this yet because we have only been together for a few hours, but, don't get mad or angry," Miley became just as serious as Lilly, with slight worry in her. "But my Mom knows and is proud and loves us and supports us."

Lilly looked at Miley hopefully. Miley stared at Lilly with blank wide eyes. Miley spoke up in a soft voice. "How'd she find out?"

Lilly grew worried at Miley's reaction about Heather being accepting, hoping she did not strain or ruin their relationship. "I don't know, she said she knew I liked you for awhile and she sort of figured it out on her own." Miley nodded her head slightly and looked down and away from Lilly. "Miles," Lilly placed her hand on Miley's leg averting Miley's eyes back to her. "You are not mad are you?"

Miley smiled slowly and placed her hand on top of Lilly's. "Of course I'm not mad Lilly; I'd rather have her support, than turn away."

Lilly smiled and turned her hand over lacing her finger's with Miley's, circling her thumb in Miley's palm causing the brunette girl to smile wider. "Support what?"

Robbie Ray opened the door and walked in to tell the girls breakfast was ready. Miley and Lilly both snapped their hands from each others growing a light shade of pink. "Umm," Miley looked to Lilly for a good excuse. "Animal Abuse. Lilly's Mom hates animal abuse and supports people going to prison for it."

"Yep," Lilly chimed in. "She believes an animal has just as much rights as a human." Robbie Ray and Miley turned to look at Lilly with confused and question looks on their faces. But Lilly kept her smile and pride.

"Okay," Robbie Ray clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Who wants pancakes?" Lilly raised her hand and raced passed Robbie Ray and down the stairs. "I should've known." Miley smiled relieved and she patted her Dad's shoulder as she walked by him to downstairs and get her breakfast.

--x--

"So," The three finished their breakfast, Jackson was at work, and started to clean up. "What do you two have in mind today?"

"Don't know Mr. S, but great pancakes." Lilly moved her plate from the table to the sink and did the same for Miley's dish as Miley was washing the utensils and dishes.

"Will know when we get somewhere Daddy." Miley finished washing as Lilly finished clearing. Throwing the towel on the counter, Miley was ready to take off, Lilly right behind her.

"Thank you girls." Robbie Ray finished off what was left of what Miley and Lilly did not do.

"Your welcome." The girls called in unison as they headed out the door, with Miley walking and Lilly skateboarding.

"So what do you want to do Lils?" Miley grabbed the on of Lilly's hand and laced their fingers together.

Keeping a slow pace to be able to stick with Miley, Lilly smiled at her small gesture. "How about the skate park."

"Lils I can't skate."

"I know, but I would like to get some time in there before it gets to hot in the afternoon." Lilly stopped and gave Miley her best puppy dog pout. "Please Miley."

Miley rolled her eyes but couldn't help and smile at Lilly's child like innocence. "Fine, but once it gets to hot, we do what I want to do."

"Deal." Lilly raced pulling a running Miley behind her all the way to the skate park.

--x--

"Hey Miles, wanna try?" Lilly came off her run on the half pipe and skated her way over to Miley sitting on a bench watching everyone else.

"Umm, I don't know Lils; I have never been on one before." Not giving Miley much of a choice Lilly pulled her up and placed her helmet on Miley's head.

"You'll be fine Miles, I'm right here and I will never let you fall." Unsure with herself, but against her will Miley stood on the skateboard and held her hands out for Lilly to take. "Just relax; your feet are in perfect position just lean with your legs and body to find your balance." **(A/N I haven't skateboarded in seven years so I basically forgot everything sorry if what I say is wrong.) **Lilly started to move Miley across the pavement both with smiles on their faces. "There ya go."

Miley was getting the hang of it when she leaned to far in front of her causing the skateboard to steer right pushing Lilly back and causing Miley to loose her balance. Their hands unhooked and Lilly fell to the ground with Miley right on top of her. "Okay that hurt."

Miley lay right on top of Lilly and Lilly loved the feeling. "Perfectly comfortable on my end." Miley raised her head to look deep in Lilly's soft blue eyes. "Just saying." A smile crept on Miley's face; ignoring her pain, and realizing her position. Also loving the feeling of Lilly's body pressed up against her own.

"Sorry Lils." Miley hated the fact that sooner or later she would have to get up.

Lilly reached up and unhooked the helmet and taking it off Miley's head and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. Never stop staring into Miley's vibrant blue eyes. "It's okay Miles; I guess your just one of those people who don't belong on wheels."

Neither girl wanting to move, they stayed down, and searched their eyes looking past their body to their soul. Fighting the urge to kiss the other. "Miles? Lilly?" Miley raised her head and Lilly leaned her head back to spot Oliver on his skateboard. "Are you two okay? You've been down there quite awhile."

Feeling uncomfortable Miley got of Lilly and Lilly slowly got up. "Umm yeah Oliver," Miley brushed herself off and did her best to not look into Oliver's eyes. "Everything is fine I just fell while trying to learn to skateboard. I'm fine, we're fine."

Lilly nodded and also did her best not to look in Oliver's eyes. "Ookay. Are you two sure you are okay and nothing is going on between you two?"

"Oliver," Lilly let out sigh and walked over to Oliver resting her hand on his shoulder. "Miles and I are fine, nothing to worry about okay. Well see you around."

Lilly quickly glanced at Miley and Miley got the message that she wanted to talk. "Umm yeah Oliver we will see ya later, say the beach in a half hour?"

Lilly secretly nodded and Oliver agreed. "Okay, umm are we going to talk?"

"Yep," Lilly picked up her things and was ready to go moving over to Miley's side. "See you later Ollie." Miley and Lilly walked away in hurry leaving Oliver more confused then the days before.

--x--

Miley and Lilly made their way to the beach and found a very secluded part where they could talk. "Okay," Miley sat down in the sand joined by Lilly right next to her, looking out towards the ocean. "What should we do Lils?"

Lilly scanned the ocean as well and closed her eyes as a gently breeze brushed passed her. "I don't know Miles, do we keep us a secret or do we tell people, or do we just tell people that really matter?"

Miley moved her hands and toes through the sand loving the softness. "I don't know Lils. I don't think there is one right answer. If we keep it a secret we have limited time together, if we tell everyone it may hurt us, if we tell only a few people we have limited time and it may hurt us."

Lilly thought about Miley's response doing her best to grasp what her friend just said. "What?" Lilly gave Miley a confused expression and Miley just rolled her eyes. "Miley," Lilly grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I get it we don't want people ruining us but not being able to express that I care about you and you are mine will be hard."

Miley squeezed Lilly's hand as lightly and as best as she could. "I know Lils. I don't want to get hurt but not being able to hold your hand around others will hurt. And the fact that people will think you are available will hurt more when they flirt with you."

"People flirt with me? Who? If anything more guys defiantly flirt with you. I mean come on Miley you are gorgeous no wonder I couldn't not resist."

Miley let a weak smile on her face as she turned and looked at her blonde partner. "Thanks Lil, but you are beautiful, amazing with your golden hair and soft blue eyes, your captivating Lils, anyone could fall for you."

Lilly leaned into Miley resting her head in the crook of the taller girl's neck. "So what do we do?"

Miley slid her hand out of Lilly's and moved her arm around Lilly to the other side of her waist pulling the smaller girl closer to her. "I don't know Lils. I don't think I wanna hide, do you?"

"Probably not. I don't think it matters Miles, either way we are gonna get hurt."

Miley rested her head atop of Lilly's. "I think your right Lils. So just go for it. Don't deny, always fight?"

Miley move her head and looked down at Lilly who looked back up at her. Lilly kissed Miley on the cheek. "Always fight."

Miley smiled and they went back into the positions that they were in before. Each girl hoping that they were stronger than the world around them. That the world would not judge them, but accept them. Praying that their struggle would not be to harsh. "L-Lilly?" Lilly answered quietly not wanting to kill the moment. "What about my Dad?"

Lilly moved centimeters away from Miley. "I'm sure everything will be okay with your Dad. He's a reasonable guy Miles. And he loves you, you're his child his only daughter, he can't turn away from you Miley. Don't worry I'm always here."

"Okay, as long as you are there with me, I'll tell him." Lilly shook her head. Miley was relaxed and felt reassured. "Ohh, here comes Oliver. Should we tell him?"

Lilly scooted herself away from Miley with a laugh. "We did tell him to come out here for nothing Miles."

"Hey guy's," Oliver came over to the girls and faced the opposite direction of the sea to look at both of the girls. "What's up?"

Miley and Lilly both grew apprehensive. Sure Oliver was their best friend, but they never knew his opinion on the matter of same sex relationships. Each girl took the other's hand and gave a small squeeze. "Oliver," Lilly found the courage inside of her, but fear was slowly tugging on inside.

"We just…" Miley stepped in for Lilly but found her courage was draining as well. "Want to talk to you about something important."

"Something that…might change our friendship." Lilly slowly started to shake. She had known Oliver longer than Miley. She and Oliver had been friends since pre-school and never once did her judge her for being a tom-boy. She worried what he might think of her. It's not like she was gay or a lesbian. She never really looked at another girl. Only Miley had her eye.

"But we don't want it to, because, well because your friendship means so much to us Oliver," Miley took a quick glance at Lilly and saw her uneasiness, giving her hand a harder squeeze. Miley began to worry. If this was hard to tell her best friend how is it going to be like telling her Dad? "We may need your friendship and our bond in the future. We don't want you to leave Oliver."

Oliver would not admit it but he was growing nervous and anxious. The girls were taking this really seriously. He had a strong bond with his female friends, so if their friendship might be wounded after this it must be big. "Okay, well just tell me, I mean I am your guy's friend, you could never loose me." Oliver tried to hide is worry side with a joke and a laugh. "Unless I'm dieing, or one of you is dieing, your not dieing are you?"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and rolled their eyes. That was their Oliver. "No, ya doughnut we're not dieing, and neither are you." Lilly gave Miley's hand a squeeze and Miley turned attention to Lilly. Reading in her eyes that she wanted to tell Oliver, since they have been friends longer.

"Oliver?" Oliver waited patiently for Lilly to tell him what has been going on between Miley and her. "Miley and I-We sort of-I-" Lilly held her breath and closed her eyes to protect herself from the blow of what Oliver might think. "Miley and I like, like, each other and we are dating."

Lilly spoke so fast Oliver could barley understand her. When she reopened her eyes she saw a wide eyed Oliver with his mouth hanging open. Miley looked back and forth from Lilly to Oliver, a staring match, before she spoke up. "O-Oliver?"

--x--

**Wow, that was a lot. Okay so what will Oliver think? What will Robbie Ray think? Are these girls going to have hard or easy? Are they making the right choice about being open about it? Will it destroy them or bring them closer? What is with all these questions? Find out next chapter. Till then. :) **


	10. Have Hope

**Back again, with chapter 10. :) does that rhyme? Okay moving on let's see what two very important people feel about Miley and Lilly's relationship shall we? Enjoy. Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

--x--

Oliver tried saying something, but his mouth was like a spring, opening and closing, no words ever coming out. He soon shut is mouth completely and his mind was casting dizzy spells. His jaw tightened and he looked everywhere and all around, before his eyes fixated on to the ground. "N-no," Oliver's voice was dry and quiet, neither girl being able to hear. Oliver started to shake his head back and forth in a quick motion standing up and getting distance between his friends. "No!"

"Oliver please." Miley rose dropping Lilly's hand and walking towards Oliver with her hand extended out towards him.

"I-I" Oliver kept taking more steps back and pushed his hand through his hair. "Miley, Lilly, I" Oliver left his mouth hang open lost for words. He could not comprehended nor grasp what his two friends were saying. They were together and he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oliver," Lilly now stood, tears brimming her eyes. She loves Oliver so much. He is her oldest friend and like her brother; she could not afford to lose him. "Oliver listen, please, we're still the same."

Lilly bit her bottom lip, tears already following. "Lilly, I." Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat. Could he do it? Could he look past the fact that his two friends are together? Could he still be their friend? Could he ignore all that is going to happen? All the talk, all the gossip? And what about what people might start to think of him? "I don't know…I can't," Oliver looked down in shame; he would never thought of this from his friends. "I'm sorry."

Lilly's throat constricted tightly. Her world started to spin and crumble. Her longest friend not accepting them hurt her too deep. What will other people think? With a sob she called out his name one last time, tears obstructing her vision, but he walked away. Lilly looked down and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. "M-Miley."

Lilly's voice was not that above the sound of a mouse, but she had Miley by her side admittedly. Miley wrapped Lilly in her arms as her blonde friend fell to the ground. "Shhh, it's okay Lilly, everything will be okay." Lilly clutched on to Miley, her only hope. Digging her head into the crook of her neck as tears flowed down Miley's skin. Tears where lightly falling down her own eyes, but she did not want Lilly to see, she wanted to be strong. Prove that she could be strong for both her and Lilly. "It's okay, its okay." Lilly trembled in Miley's arms, doing her best to listen to the singer's soft voice. Miley rubbed Lilly's back and kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth, doing her best to comfort the blonde.

Time went bye and Lilly was soon sound asleep in her girlfriend's arms, with a tear stained face. Miley let out a sigh. She surely was not telling her Father about them tonight. Miley scooped the petite girl up and made sure her head rested against her shoulder. Miley kissed the crown on Lilly's head and started her walk home.

Miley entered a quite, dim lit, house, doing her best to hold her friend while opening the door. Miley did her best to remain quite, but was spotted. "Darlin'?" Miley's eyes grew wide and she froze on the first step. "Everything okay."

"Ummm…" Miley panicked, she could only imagine how this looked to her Father, a dull Lilly in her arms. "Yeah Daddy, Lilly just had a rough day, and kind of knocked out, is it okay if she sleeps over?"

"Why sure darlin'. But you know if there is ever a problem I'm here Bud." Miley mumbled a thanks to her Dad and ran up the stairs. The weight of Lilly was becoming heavier by the second.

Miley swung her bedroom door open, and threw her sheets half over the bed, to get Lilly in the bed. Miley placed Lilly down gently and tucked her under the sheets. Miley let out a sigh fell down, grabbing one of Lilly's hands. "I'm so sorry Lil."

Miley knew what she and Oliver was special and felt horrible for the dark haired boy not to be accepting of his friend. She just wishes she could do something for Lilly, help her any way. Beat the crap out of Oliver to get some sense and support his friend. But the only thing she could do was hope. Hope one day Oliver will come back, hope one day the world would be accepting, and hope that Lilly would be okay. Miley rested her head on the bed and gently fell asleep.

--x--

Miley woke up the next morning, the sun poking through her room and warming her body. Her hand had disconnected from Lilly's and she ended up falling on to the floor. She sat up and stretched all of the kinks out and looked towards her bed, Lilly appeared to be still sound asleep. "M-Miley?"

Lilly's voice was small and hoarse and Miley only felt worse. "Y-yes Lilly?" Miley stood up and rested her hand on Lilly's shoulder.

"J-just hold me." Miley did not say anything and hopped into the bed. Wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and pulling the blondes back into her body.

"I'm always here Lilly." Lilly closed her eyes tight and a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Will it always be like this?"

"No. He will turn around Lilly. He will realize he made a huge mistake. That you are still the same Lilly and I am the same Miley. That your friendship is more important, and who you are dating should not change that. Don't worry Lilly, everything is going to fine. I can't say totally fine, we will have our fair share of haters, but we will also have our share at those who love and support us. Me and you, together Lils, we can do it."

Lilly turned over so she was now face to face with Miley. "Thanks Miles." Miley leaned in and kissed Lilly's nose, causing the blonde to scrunch up her face, making Miley giggle. And Miley's laugh was like music to Lilly's ears. Sending a small, but weak, smile across her face. She knew she would be okay, she knew things would work out; she just needed to hear it.

Seeing the smile caused Miley to smile herself. Moving her hand from Lilly's waist to her cheek, stroking it gently. "There's my girl." Miley leaned forward and placed a kiss on Lilly's forehead. "Now how about you go take a shower, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Lilly stayed silent and nodded her head, both getting up out of the bed.

--x--

Miley lay rested on her bed her back against the head board waiting for Lilly to get down with her shower. Lilly finally came out, hair wet and wearing one of Miley's white tank tops and loose sweat pants. "Feeling better?"

Lilly walked her way over to Miley and jumped in the bed, moving closer to her girlfriend, and rested her head on the taller girls shoulder. Lilly smiled as Miley wrapped an arm around her. "Much…but it still hurts."

Miley lightly rubbed Lilly's arm and rested her head on top of Lilly. "I'm sorry, I wish I could stop but the pain, but only time can do that."

Lilly grabbed hold of Miley's free hand and started to play with her brunette friends fingers. "Don't worry about Miles. You are here for me, that's all that matters. And I want you to know I will always be there for you."

Miley let a small smile creep on her face. "I know Lils, I know." The girls stayed silently, resting on each other, listening to the other girls breathing and slow heart beat. "Hey Lilly?"

"Hmmm…" Lilly moved closer to Miley finding a more comfortable position on the singer's shoulder.

"I-I know you just took a beating, but I don't want to sound selfish, but I can't wait. If I'm going to tell my Dad I want it done sooner than later. I want it off my chest and get rid of the worry and doubt; I want to tell him now Lilly."

Lilly closed her eyes to forget what happened previous. "I-I don't know Miley. I mean what if he treats us the way Oliver treated us. What if he hates you or me, what if I can't see you anymore?"

"Lils, we will never know the outcome unless we do it. I'm sure he will be understanding. I don't think he will hate either you or me Lilly. Possibility of him being disappointed, but hate, no. And Lils," Miley shifted in their positions, causing Lilly to move and face her. "If you are having all these doubts and questions, how could we ever be open as a couple, like we agreed on."

Lilly noted the sadness in Miley's eyes and the hurt in her voice. She looked down at the comforter and picked at the fabric. She was always strong, she was a fighter. She never thought she could be penetrated. Miley was strong for her, so why could she not be strong for Miley? "I'm scared Miley."

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and rubbed it between both of hers. "I know Lil. Just remember I got you and you got me. We can do this I know we can Lilly."

Lilly raised her eyebrows. She was shocked. Miley was plunging into deep water, just for her and them. She never really knew how brave Miley could be, and it was just for her. Lilly blinked and returned her eyes to Miley, letting out a sigh. "Okay."

Miley gave Lilly a warm smile and kissed her cheek. "Lets go, don't worry, just stay there and be my support, I'll tell him."

"I'll always be your rock Miles, like you are mine." Miley nodded and both got up off the bed and headed downstairs.

--x--

"Daddy, can we talk to you." Robbie Ray was reading the paper and looked up behind him to see Lilly and Miley coming down the stairs.

"Sure Bud, I'm always listenin'" He set the paper down and turned to look at his daughter and her friend as they sat on the couch.

Miley let out a shaky breath, now she knows how Lilly felt. "Okay well Daddy, you know that I respect you and in return I hope you respect me and see me as a mature young lady who could make her own decisions about her life and whoever comes into it."

Robbie Ray nodded as many thoughts rambled in his head at what could be bothering his little girl. "Alright darlin' and I hope you know that being a responsible adult you know when to call for help."

"I-I do Daddy." Miley bit the inside of her cheek and her heart began to race as questions of doubts began to rise. But all that eased when Lilly snaked her hand behind Miley's arm and laced their fingers together. Miley glanced at Lilly and the blonde gave her a reassuring smile and her hand a light squeeze. "D-daddy I-this is really hard. And I don't want you to do anything rash or you might regret after I tell you. I mean I love you Daddy so much, you are a father and a mother wrapped in one, you are my only parent, all that I have, and losing you or you being ashamed me would be heartbreaking."

Miley avoided eye contact with her Father and saw water start to rise in her eyes. "Darlin' nothing you do could make me love you less. You will always be my little girl. And I know somewhere you Mother feels the same. Go on ahead and tell me what's botherin' ya Bud. Its better to let it out then hold it in."

Miley swallowed the lump in her throat and looked straight into her Father's soft brown eyes. "Daddy, Lilly and I a-a-I don't know exactly how to word it with out it being a shocker but, are more than just friends, more than just best friends, even though we are still that, we are sorta kinda in a relationship. Please don't hate me Daddy."

Robbie Ray looked at his daughter with a blank expression. And saw the fear and worry in her eyes. Miley and Lilly waited patiently for his answer or something to give them a clue as to how he feels. Then a glint of light shown in Robbie Ray's eyes and smile grew on his face. "Is that all darlin' you found someone who cares for you?"

Tears fell from Miley's eyes, but not out of sadness more of relief and happiness. "Y-your not mad, angry, upset, disappointed."

"Now Mile why would I be any of those things? I had my love and lost her, darlin if want to take a shot and fall for Lilly, who am I to stop you. You should experience and do what ever you can to find the one. I'm your parent Miles; all I want is for you to be happy. Come here."

Miley embraced her Father's hug and held him tight. "Thank you Daddy, I am, I am happy."

Robbie Ray kissed the top of his daughter's head and looked over to Lilly. "You too Lil." Lilly smiled and joined in the hug.

"Thank you Mr. Stewart, you have know idea how much this means to me." Lilly was about to have a heart attack through the hole ordeal and her heart escalated to a faster beat waiting for Mr. Stewart's answer and stopped when he replied.

--x--

Lilly and Miley made their way back to Miley's room. Lilly walked in, so much weight lifted off of her shoulders. "See I told you that would be easy."

Miley closed the door behind her and rolled her eyes at her blonde friend. "Yep, sure ya did Lil."

Lilly turned around to show Miley her smile. Miley walked up to Lilly and took her hands in her own, kissing Lilly's forehead before pressing her own against it. "We'll be fine right Miles? We will always be fine right?"

"Always." Lilly cupped one of Miley's cheeks and looked deep into the pop star's bright blue eyes. And leaned in for a sweet kiss, once their lips connected they both, once again, felt the electricity.

--x--

**Okay, well let's hope these two will be okay and let's hope Oliver comes to his senses. What is next in our love bird's journey? I don't know, but find out next chapter. Till then. :) **


	11. Fighting the Pain

**It's been awhile, sorry, we had some hot days, and the computer is in a room with no air conditioner so I was not able to type or update the story. But it cooled down and here we are. Thank you for all who are reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

The days flew by quickly but memorably. Miley and Lilly had grown closer as a couple and their strength in both of them grew. Even though the support of both of their parents made them feel safe the non-support of their best friend and others hurt.

They would go to the beach get whispers, stares, laughed at. Each girl would hold the other hands tighter and did their best to hide the hurt. They knew it would be a rough journey; they just never pictured it being a cruel one. Not one day went by where someone did not comment something negative.

Their parents both did the best that they could to support their daughters, but what each girl needed really was each other. If their love could bring them together then and could overcome all obstacles.

They learned to ignore every bad voice and opinion, for those people will grow tired and see that their hurtful words could not faze them. The blonde and brunette did what they enjoyed most, being in each other's company, and being able to show that each of them was taken.

Of course there would always be two people, who carried a crowd with them, and would never let Miley or Lilly have peace. Amber and Ashley did the best they could to humiliate or hurt the girls, but Miley and Lilly were strong and played the bigger role doing the best to ignore the girls they hate.

--x--

Miley and Lilly lay on their towels at the beach, hands intertwined, and enjoying each other's company. Lilly was drawing little circles in Miley's palm, forcing Miley to show her smile. "Well look what we have here Ashley, the dyke-namic duo."

Amber snickered along with her best pal and the group of people around them. Miley sighed and Lilly rolled her eyes. "Drop it Amber." Miley sat up and took off her shades.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I bother the two of you in your little paradise? Y'know you better enjoy it here on Earth Stewart 'cause your afterlife will be a _hell_ of a one." Amber turned to her companions for support all laughing at Miley and Lilly.

"Y'know what Amber," Miley stood up along with Lilly, who grew red in the eye the way Amber always bashed Miley more than her. "I'll be glad to live it up here on Earth and can't wait to die, because I know you'll be joining me down their eventually, along with your little posse."

"Watch yourself Stewart." Amber walked up to Miley and stood as tall as she could. The darker girl was once taller than the southerner but time has past and now Miley stood taller than her.

"Or what Amber?" Miley met eye level with Amber noses inches apart, ready to defend her and Lilly, with all that she had.

"Or, or-" Amber moved her eyes and her breathing became uneasy, she could not think of anything and panicked.

"Good comeback." Miley kept her cool and calm and was wining over of Amber's group. Amber grew frustrated and did the only thing she could think of at the time of doing, she spit right in Miley's face.

Miley stepped back and wiped the spit off her face with disgust, and the crowd that formed around had their mouths open wide. "A person like you is a waste of space physical and spiritual." Miley saw red and retorted by attacking Amber and pushing her to the ground.

"And a person like you deserves no sympathy, friends, or life." Miley went down to attack the fallen Amber but a hand pulled her back.

"Miley," Lilly begged with her eyes for Miley not to hurt the mean girl. "Calm down its okay."

Miley instantly lost her anger and was back to the soft sweet girl that she was. "Amber," Miley held her hand out for Amber to take, to help her stand up, but Amber hit it away. "I'm sorry, that was harsh, and I'm sorry, sorry that you have to tear people down to make you feel good, I'm sorry that you have to crush people who are happy out of your own misery to make happiness for you. I'm sorry for whatever happened to your life in the past up till now to make you bitter. I hope that one day, you will find happiness and you will change. C'mon Lilly."

Miley grabbed her girlfriends hand and they walked away from the fallen Amber and the crowd surrounding them. "Nice job Miles, be the bigger person." Lilly moved closer to the brunette, wrapping her arm around the brunettes and snuggling close to the taller girls shoulder.

--x--

Miley and Lilly were in Miley's room just relaxing on the pop star's bed. Miley on bottom and Lilly lying on top of her, hands entwined together, only sound was that of their breathing. "Lils," Miley paused to make sure she had her attention, when she new she did she continued. "What's wrong?"

The girls may have been together for a weeks, but they have been friends for years, and Miley always new when something was troubling her. Lilly knitted her eyebrows together, she knew eventually someday Miley would find out, but she was never to admit. Admit the fact that every night alone she cried, that everyday her heart would hurt, from all those people whispering, laughing, and calling them names. Sure it died down but it still happens, and it still hurt Lilly. She would never show it to anyone, she was the strong one, or was suppose to be, she didn't care what people thought of her, but she was wrong. She cared, she cared a lot, but she cared for Miley more, and she prayed that it would be enough. "Nothing, why Miles?"

"I don't know," Miley started to play with one of Lilly's hands and the blonde smiled, she loved Miley's talented guitar hands, they were strong yet soft. "You seem like, I don't know, I just know something is bothering you." Lilly's face fell. How long could she hide it? How long did she have to hide and fight the hurt? Just for her and Miley to be happy? Miley moved down and kissed the girl's cheek. "You can tell me anything Lils, you know that."

"Yeah," Lilly took control of their hands and was now the one playing with them. "But, Miley there are sometimes, things are not worth mentioning or talking about."

"But, Lils, if it's bothering you, you should let it go let it out. You might feel better." Miley rested her chin on the blondes shoulder giving another kiss to her cheek.

Lilly turned her neck to face Miley, their lips barely touching. "Miles," Miley closed her eyes, feeling Lilly's breath against her skin; she just wanted to kiss her. Lilly smiled, she liked the fact that she could turn Miley into her own puppet, giving her what she wanted Lilly moved forward and their lips met. Smiles grew on both girls mouth in the kiss and Lilly pulled away. "Everything is fine, promise, don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay, you are sure." Miley wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and Lilly cupped one of Miley cheeks.

"Positive." Lilly then dove in for another kiss, this time much longer. Each girl grew goose bumps on their arms and their hearts began a race. Warmth and excitement grew in their stomachs before it carried through their bloodstreams warming their bodies. Their lips danced on each others and before long tongues fought for dominance. Lilly let her hand slide from Miley's cheek to the back of her neck, pulling the brunette harder on her mouth. Their tongues played for awhile until air was needed. Each swiped the other a goodbye and both girl pulled apart breathless, with the light and fireworks fading in their closed eyes. "I love how you do that Miles."

Lilly returned to her position and leaned into Miley's body as the brunette made her grip tighter around the blonde. "You're amazing yourself Lil." Miley was not complete satisfied and nibbled on Lilly's ear, before sliding down to the small girl's neck.

Lilly pushed herself as far back onto Miley that she could with her smile growing wider. "You are one hard person to satisfy Miles."

Miley smiled against Lilly's neck as she gave the soft skin butterfly kisses. Lilly moved her hand back and grab some of Miley's chestnut hair, playing with it in between her fingers. "Hey is it my fault my girlfriend's hot?"

Miley bit down hard and sucked the piece of milky skin with her tongue and teeth. Lilly closed her eyes at the sensation and lightly tilted her head back. "Nope, that you can blame my parents for." Miley left with one last light kiss on Lilly's neck and pulled away, smiling, and looking into Lilly's eyes. Lilly saw Miley's smirk and gave her a suspicious smirk. "You better not have left a hickey on me."

Miley shifted her gaze up and thought about all the possibilities of what could happen. "What would you do if I did?" Miley loosened her grip on the blonde giving her a release to move.

"This." Lilly shifted so her front was facing Miley's and she sat on Miley's lap. Moving the brunette hair out of the way and putting her lips on Miley's neck. Sucking and biting like Miley had done before but much harder, to get her mark to show.

Miley gritted her teeth and held back a moan as Lilly found her sensitive spot. Lilly's hands were gliding on the sides of Miley, up and down before relaxing on the girls shoulders. Miley held Lilly in place by gripping back on her waist. When the blonde was done she pulled way but giving a light peck on Miley's lips before she did. Looking, and smiling, on the red mark on Miley's neck. "Y'know Truscott, I didn't leave my mark on you." Miley moved quickly and pushed the blonde back on the bed, pining her by the shoulders and straddling her hips. "But now it looks like I'm gonna have to."

Lilly smiled with her eyebrow raised waiting for Miley. And Miley dove down to Lilly's neck finishing what she started before.

--x--

Lilly walked inside her house in a complete daze, smiling dreamily, with the memory of the day she spent with her girlfriend. The blonde made her way upstairs to her room and plopped down on her bed letting out a long sigh.

Reminiscing also led to other day's events which were not so great. Lilly groaned and turned over on her side, as a single tear left her eye. "How does Miley do it? How can she go day by day ignore what people say about us, and act like it never happened?" A few more tears slipped out of the blondes eyes.

She was having trouble each rude thing said to her was another nail through her heart. She was slowly breaking, but she never wanted to show it. She wanted to be strong just like Miley, stick up for their relationship, just like Miley. But it was becoming harder with each passing day. Especially without her oldest friend by her side. "People are cold."

Lilly let out another sigh before flipping her body onto her back. "I want to believe in Miley and us, but I don't want to keep getting hurt. I can't take it its too painful. Why? Why do people hate? They almost push me to want to break up with her." Lilly bit her bottom lip and moved her right hand over to the hickey, which still slightly stung, resting on it and smiling at the mark Miley gave her. "But I can't do that, I won't let that happen, people can't force me to like or not like someone. I hope anyway."

Lilly removed her fingers from the red rash and slowly fell asleep. Praying for her to be stronger, for the world to be understanding, and nothing bad to happen to Miley or her.

--x--

**Uh-oh is Lilly having doubts? Could this ruin their relationship? Hmm we will find out soon, check in next chapter. Till then. :) **


	12. Rocky Relationship

**Whoa, been awhile sorry. But let's continue, and hope things go smoothly for our fav. Couple. Thank you to all who are reading and those who are reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

--x--

Finally August. Summer was winding down and the days started to grow shorter. Miley and Lilly's relationship grew. They still had that strong friendship bond with the bonus of being girlfriends.

Many people grew to their relationship as well. Many started to support and looked pass the girl with girl and saw it as love. Only problem was Oliver. The girls and him both made an attempt to patch things together but something still lingered in their presence when they were together. Something that the three of them could not shake. They hung out less and less and started to grow apart.

The losing friendship with Oliver affected both girls differently. Lilly found it hard to do anything she used to do with Oliver by her side, like surfing. He was the brother she never had and now he was gone, and hated her for who she was. It took its toll on Lilly. Making the blonde cry into the night and fall asleep with a tear stained face. She grew to hate what she had become and broke up with Miley three times. Only to come back to her brunette partner with a million apologizes, and getting back together.

The pain from Oliver not being there for them hurt Miley too, but not as much as the pain she felt when Lilly had her breakdowns. The pop star would hold her crying friend in her arms until she would fall asleep. They would end up in countless fights that would sometimes lead to breakups. Miley did her best to keep her friend happy and not get angry at her. She knew the blonde was on emotional roller coaster. But she did not know how much longer she could take the pain of Lilly being in pain.

But Miley would wait, she would be calm, and have her patience. She loves Lilly; the blonde had invaded her soul, and was not going to lose her. Lilly on the other hand was slowly dieing inside, unknown to anyone, the pressure of the few people being rude to them and the hurt she was receiving was major wear and tear on blonde's petit body, and it was destroying her.

--x--

"Lilly come on!" Once again the girls where both in a big feud. Miley did her best to remain composed. But she was closely on the brink. People say after you fight and make up it brings you closer, but to Miley this was getting ridiculous.

"Miles, why don't you just forget about it, forget about me and leave me the hell alone!" Lilly resented every word she just said. The battle between her devil and angel inside of her was making her head spinning. She never wanted to do or say the things she did towards Miley. She knew it was not fair to Miley to keep taking the beating from her anger to everyone else but she always did this. She always hurt Miley.

Lilly turned on her heel and was ready to walk out the door when Miley forcefully grabbed her wrist and spun the blonde back around. "Oh no Truscott you are not walking away this time."

Lilly did her best to get loose from Miley's grip, but the singer was holding on strong. "Miley let me go!"

Lilly used her free hand to grab Miley's and hopefully pull of her grip so she could escape. "No! This is happening to much Lilly, we have to talk!" Miley grabbed Lilly's other hand and started to redirect her to the bed.

Lilly did her best to push the taller girl in the other direction and away from the bed. "There is nothing to talk about!"

Even though she was taller Miley had trouble with the tomboy who obliviously equaled her strength. Miley gritted her teeth and did her best to push the blonde. "Yes there is."

Miley hissed and closed her eyes hoping to get the girl to fall back on the bed. Lilly let out of groan, her own strength draining and wanting to break free. "No! There isn't." Lilly mad a quick and swift move spinning so Miley faced the bed and caused her to lose her grip on Lilly.

Lilly took her chance and bolted only to have a pair of arms wrap around her stomach. Miley lifted Lilly in the air, which caused Lilly to kick her legs hoping to hit Miley to let her go, but Miley threw her on the bed. "Stop it!" Lilly kept kicking and flung her arms at Miley.

"I'll stop if you let me go!" Miley tried to grab a hold of Lilly's arms and legs, but it was four against two. Doing her best to restrain the blonde Miley got kicked on the side by her friend's strong skater legs and caused her to fall over, leaving Lilly with a chance to escape.

"No!" Lilly was up off the bed but Miley grab her arm and pulled her back down.

"Miley!" Lilly was getting tired and did not know how much longer she could take this little wrestling match. She was ready to break down again, and felt her throat constrict and eyes start to burn with tears.

"Lilly! I'm ending this now!" Miley pounced on top of Lilly and did her best to hold her down. Lilly was squirming under the taller girl and did her best to get her off of her. With luck Lilly pushed her feet to Miley's abdomen and kicked her off. Causing Miley to fall off the bed and hit the wooden floor. "Why!? Why can't we discuss this!? I want to help Lilly, and they way you are acting is not helping our relationship!"

Miley got up and clutched her stomach once again being successful at grabbing Lilly's arm and holding her back. "There is nothing to talk about! Now for the last time fucking let me go!"

"No!" Both girls stopped yelling and escalated to screaming at each other. Miley wanted to fix this and she was going to do whatever it took to make peace and bring happiness to Lilly again. "Tell me what is wrong!"

Lilly turned around and finally had enough. She was seeing red and did not care about the consequences of any of her actions. She drew up her right hand and swiped it across the brunette's left cheek. The smack caused Miley to turn her head with the force of Lilly's hand, but the blow did not cause her to let go of the blonde's arm. Tears stung Miley's eyes from the pain and looked straight in Lilly's eyes.

Lilly froze once she saw Miley's perfectly blue vibrant eyes, clouded and gray. As her cheek turned red and black and blue. Lilly opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She didn't know what to do. Oliver not being her friend and other's hating on them caused them to make her hurt the one she cares most about, and she was in shock. "C-Cause you wouldn't understand."

Anger flushed out of both girls and Miley loosened her grip on Lilly's arms and walked up closer to the blonde girl. Trying to hide the hurt and pain in her voice, Miley did her best to stay strong for Lilly. "Then make me understand Lils."

Lilly's throat ached in pain as it got tighter and tears brimmed her own eyes. She looked to the floor, avoiding Miley's gaze. Miley using her nickname instead of her full name told her that her best friend was no longer angry, and wanted to help. "Miley," letting out a sigh, Lilly had found defeat. "Please just forget it."

Lilly turned on her heel and was ready to go. "Wait." Lilly stopped; her back turned to Miley, and closed her eyes causing a few tears to fall. "Don't go Lilly, please."

Lilly bit her lower lip, fighting it back from trembling and weakly replied to Miley. "Why?"

Taking a few steps closer to the blonde but remaining a close distance gave her a complete honest and heartfelt answer. "Because, because, I love you."

Lilly's ears perked up. She loved her? Lilly knew that Miley had loved her and cared about her, but this was the first time that she had heard it, as a couple. Lilly turned around and looked straight into Miley's eyes, seeing love and hope. "Y-you love me?"

More tears flowed from Lilly's eyes, too many emotions were traveling through her brain, and she could not register any of them. But with those three simple words, the blonde's world stopped, and it was just her and Miley. Miley shook her head and took another step towards Lilly. "Yes Lilly, I really do."

Lilly's heart started to beat faster and her head started to spin. "I-I can't handle this."

With that Lilly was gone before Miley could blink. "Lilly!" Miley chased after her girlfriend but once she reached downstairs, she was gone. Miley ran outside to her front porch and called out into the pouring rain. "Lilly!" But it fell on deaf ears as a flash of lighting and roar of thunder hit the sky. Miley did her best to see in the dark and the rain drops that where hitting her eyes did not help.

She ran out into the road and looked up and down screaming for Lilly. And walked a few feet up and down the road, but it was too late she had lost Lilly.

--x--

**Well that was a little dramatic. :). I know that probably isn't the best place to end this chapter, but I felt a cliffy was needed. Sadly I think we are coming to end with this story. The next chapter might very well be the last, well expect for the epilogue that I'm gonna write. Anyway review and tell me what you think. I'll see you guys' next chapter. Till then. :) **


	13. Be My Angel

**Okay guys' thank you so much for reading and reviewing. This is it, the second to last chapter. Or the Last chapter depending on how you look at it. Thank you for all reading and those reviewing lets see what happens next. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song is by Tokio Hotel Don't Jump.**

--x--

Lilly ran through the rain and ignored the storm. Thankful that the rain was falling hard, prevent anyone from seeing that she might be crying. She was not looking where she was going and was not planning on looking back. She just kept going where ever her feet took her, although she did have one thought in mind.

On the opposite end, coming up the street where Lilly was headed, was Oliver. Soaking wet even in his jacket coming home late from skateboarding. Hood up above his head and he looked down to the ground mumbling to himself how his mother is going to kill him. Oblivious that his oldest friend was running in his direction, crying.

Lilly didn't see Oliver and Oliver didn't see Lilly, until both collided. Lilly went flying back hitting the ground, while Oliver was a little thrown back, but maintained his balance. "Gosh, I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going…Lilly?" Giving the blonde girl a hand to help herself up, he knew something was immediately wrong the moment he spotted her blue eyes. "Lilly, what's wrong?"

The dark haired boy may still feel resentment towards his longtime friend, but he knew Lilly well enough that usually nothing ever bothered her, or made her cry in hysterics this badly, something was up. "N-nothing Oliver."

Lilly did her best to avoid his gaze and escape his grip her held on her arm. "Lilly, it's me, you could tell me."

Lilly looked into the boy's chocolate eyes with her own, sending a death glare to the boy. He betrayed them, he betrayed her, now he wants to know what is wrong with her? Now he wants to be such a good friend. "Tell Miley, I'm sorry."

With that Lilly was gone, her feet taking her to the city. "Miley? Wait! Lilly what happened?!" Oliver trotted close to Lilly, but soon fell behind as the blonde girl did her best to get away from the brunette boy. "Miley? Miley! She must know something."

--x--

Miley sat on her couch, slumped, feet up on the table and a tub of ice cream on her stomach looking at the television and not really watching it. Motionless and miserable, until her head perked up at the sound of her name in the distance. "Lilly?" Miley sprang from the couch and to the door hoping to find her blonde partner outside. "Lilly!?" Miley flung the door open when a flash of dark brown whipped right by her. "Oliver?"

Oliver put a hand on his knee and another on his chest to catch his breath. "Lilly…crying…running."

"What? You've seen Lilly? Where is she? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Miley's heart raced. What could be so wrong with Lilly that Oliver, who seemed to have erased them from his memory, raced down here to tell her.

"I was going to ask you, is she okay what is wrong with her?" Oliver caught his breath and now stood erect walking toward Miley with worry and concern on her face.

"We had another fight." Miley slipped into depression again and forgot about where Lilly had been and that fight that happened earlier. She walked back to the couch and plopped down.

"Another fight?" Emphasizing on the word 'another' Oliver walked around to the other side of the couch and sat down next to his sad ex friend. "What about?" Letting out a sigh Miley sat up more prepared to tell Oliver everything that was going on in Lilly's head and what she thought might be going on in Lilly's head. "Me? What about me?"

Oliver became more focused when Miley mention one of the problems of it being Oliver for Lilly's sudden bipolar disease. "What are you talking about 'what about me?'?" Miley stood up and began to pace with anger toward Oliver. "You where her oldest and best friend ya doughnut, your opinion mattered most to her!" Oliver starred at Miley before his eyebrows knitted closer together and eyes looked straight ahead deep in thought, but was snapped back into reality at Miley smacking his shoulder. "Do you have any clue what she went through after you walked away from us on the beach?! Oh no, of course not, maybe you thought that if you were seen with us people might think your gay or something so you strayed away from us! Thanks a lot Oliver for all the tears she cried and all the words she yelled at me. It hurts me too y'know that! To see her in pain the pain that you caused!"

"Miley I'm s-sorry." Oliver stood up to face Miley, with his arms in front of him for protection, incase the tall girl had any intention of punching him.

"Sorry! You're sorry! I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to Ollie Boy. If I could kill you slowly and painfully, it probably won't add up to the pain you caused her!" Miley balled up her fists and she was blinded by rage. She wanted to hurt Oliver for the pain that Lilly had, for the times her and Lilly fought, for the times her and Lilly broke up, but she held back, giving a chance for the boy to speak.

Oliver opened his mouth, lost for words, he closed it immediately. Brushed his fingers through his hair and came back with another apology. "I know I know I'm sorry. It was just hard to grasp y'know. Someone you have known for practically your whole life one day just says she is with a girl. I-I guess I didn't know how to take it."

"That just it Oliver, what you thought was wrong. Lilly and I are not really gay or lesbians, we are just in love, I-I don't know how to explain but, I would not look at another girl if Lilly was gone. She is the only one for me and if she were gone, I don't think I could move on, but I bet you it won't be a girl, but a guy." Tears brimmed her eyes at the thought of losing her soul mate. She was more than positive Lilly, was the only one for her.

Oliver came forward, assuming it was safe, and wrapped his old friend in a hug. "I'm sorry," Miley pushed her head in his chest as the tears flowed from her eyes. "What do you want me to do, I'll do anything just say it, whatever it takes to rebuild what we had and make it stronger."

Miley pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Promise?" Oliver nodded and looked directly into Miley's now red eyes. "Be there for her, never leave her, always support her, help her through anything, protect her when I can't."

Oliver nodded his head violently. "I promise, I will once again be the friend that she and you knew, if not better. Now let's go find her, last I bumped into her she was heading towards the city."

"Okay," Miley ran to her room to fetch a jacket and when she came back questioned Oliver. "The city? How are we gonna find her?"

"Don't worry. I know Lilly. When we were little we talked about going into the city and standing on one of the biggest buildings lookin' down at the world underneath us. I know which building she will be on. C'mon."

Miley ran ahead of him in front of the door, before stopping and turning around. Getting a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach she wanted to get one thing clear with Oliver. "Oh and Oliver if anything shall happen to me, take Lilly, date her, marry her. I want her with someone I can trust. Even if she refuses tell her I want this."

"Miley--that's not going to happen."

"Oliver please," Miley closed her eyes, she didn't want to think like that, but she didn't want to leave Lilly alone, she wanted to know that the girl she loves is safe, and with a good person, a good friend. "Please just promise me."

"Okay I promise, I'll be with her." Miley put her jacket on and the two were out the door looking for there lost friend.

--x--

**(A/N starting now something's may start to become unrealistic, but hey its FANficiton right?)**

Lilly stood out on the ledge of one of the cities building's, her eyes were closed, and her lip was quivering. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold of the rain or the fact that she might still be crying.

"Lilly!" Miley and Oliver worked their way to the top of building and saw Lilly standing on the edge. "Lilly what are you doing?!" A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning made Miley stop in her tracks and wince, as if the storm hurt her.

"Miley, leave." Lilly lowered her head, but still had her eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

Miley grew frantic, she ran behind her blonde friend. She assumed any sudden movement would make the girl do something she would regret. "Lilly, no please, get down," Dieing to touch, hug, and kiss the girl, Miley held back, she didn't want to provoke Lilly, but she didn't want to lose her. "We can talk, please don't whatever it is I promise, just get down."

A pleading Miley, did not help a confused Lilly. Lilly gripped her eyes tighter and the tears where back to flowing quickly. "I can't! I can't Miley don't you get it!" Lilly opened her eyes and turned to her best friend, doing the best to poison the words and make them sting, so Miley will forget about her, leave, and move on. "I can't do this anymore it's to hard!"

Miley bit down on her lower lip. How was she going to get through to the girl? "The Lilly I know, or knew, was never afraid of a challenge, she took it head on, was always strong, that's what I admired about her, that's what made me fall for her, that's why no matter what I will still love her."

"Miley no!" Lilly slid sideways away from the brunette girl so she could execute her plan.

"Lilly, you are scared, hurt, confused, please don't do this, I could help you, look deep inside you Lil, you don't want to do this, you are strong. Here," Miley stood up also on the ledge moving right next to Lilly. "Take my hand; I know we can do this."

Lilly blue eyes' locked with Miley's vibrant ones. And she saw that Miley truly did love her and was worried and scared for her. "Miley, I-I don't want to do this."

"I know Lil, I know. Just take my hand everything will be fine, I'm right here, I'm not leaving you." Tears were both coming out of the girl's eyes and Lilly's gaze went from Miley's eyes to her hand, biting down on her lip.

"Lilly!" Lilly turned her neck behind her as best as she could to finally spot Oliver. "I'm sorry! Please get down, take Miley's hand. Don't do something stupid." The wind started to pick up causing the rain to go in another direction.

"O-Oliver? What are you doing here?" Lilly's focus was gone from Miley and now on Oliver

"It's me Lil, I'm sorry, I'm your friend, and I'm sorry I did not act like one, I will always be there for you Lil, just get down, we will talk and we will fix what we lost."

Lilly shook her head from side to side. "No, I hate you!"

Oliver looked up at Lilly. Those three words struck a nerve, but mostly his heart. "Y-you don't mean that." Oliver knew, now, that he made a mistake, that this was his fault, that if he stood by his blonde friend, she would not be here right now, ready to take her own life.

"Yes, I do." Lilly turned away from Oliver and screamed her hatred towards him. "You're nothing to me now Oliver! You are just like everybody else! You judge me, call me names, think I'm disgusting! Well that is not gonna happen anymore!"

Oliver took a step forward behind Lilly. "I don't think that, I never thought that. I was just thrown off guard, and I don't know it stuck? Lilly please, don't end your misery to cause more misery for others!"

"Misery? You don't know the pain that I suffer Oken!" Lilly had determination; Miley saw it in her eyes. She was going to do it, she was going to commit suicide, end her life, all because of what people say about her and them.

"What about the love you have for me?" Miley finally spoke up, breaking up the fight that was going on between the preschool pals. Lilly snapped her head back at Miley. "I know you never said that to me, but I feel it Lil, I love you and I know you love me. And I know you love your mom, and the rest of your family, I know you love my family, and more importantly I know you love Oliver so please get down."

Lilly drew in a breath and turned her head away from the tall girl. She looked up into the sky letting the rain hit her face and eyes. "I-I'm not strong enough," Lilly turned her head back to Miley and looked straight in her eyes. "Sorry Miles."

Miley's eyes grew wide and she saw Lilly ready to jump. "No!" Miley ran forward, the best she could on an edge and pushed Lilly back, but slipped and the force of her pushing Lilly made her fall to the opposite end.

Lilly landed hard on top of the building closing her eyes and wincing in pain. Miley on the other hand didn't have anything to block her fall, except for a hundreds of feet. It took Lilly less than a millisecond to realize what just happened. "Miley!"

"C'mon!" Oliver went to Lilly and picked her up as best as he good and pulled her down the flight of stairs towards, the ground. Each step seemed like an eternity to Lilly, she felt she would never get there in time.

The two old friends burst through the door and ran around to the sight of Miley's body, lying motionless in the concrete. "Miley! No, no, please God let her live don't take her." Lilly ran to her friend's side, hugging her in her arms. "Miley! Miley! Open your eyes sweetheart, please open your eyes! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happened I didn't want to jump, I didn't I-"

"L-Lilly…" Miley squirmed in Lilly's tight embraced and slowly opened her eyes. Only to close her eyes tightly after she drew in a breath. "It's okay."

"No, your hurt." Lilly's throat constricted tightly, tears from Lilly and rain pelted Miley's face. "It should have been me. Why did you do it Miles?"

Miley's breathing became slower and weaker and tightly closed her eyes now and then but reopened them as long as she could to talk to Lilly. "Hey…you do crazy things… when you are in love."

Miley did her best to form a smile on her face, trying to give Lilly hope. Lilly smiled back despite the sadness and guilt she had. "Don't leave me. I don't want to lose you." Lilly drew in her bottom lip and bit hard on it.

Miley raised her right hand to caress Lilly's left cheek. "Oh Lilly…don't you remember? You… could never lose me Lil, I am… always right here," Miley moved her right hand and placed it on Lilly's chest where her heart is. Lilly smiled at the memory, but that did not stop the tears from falling. "And you… will always be in mine."

Lilly played along; she will never forget how they got together. Trembling in her voice she replied back. "And you will always hold mine." Lilly lent down and her lips connected with Miley's. Their lips moved in rhythm and warmth and happiness filled Lilly's body just like it always did when she kissed Miley. But she stopped once she felt Miley's lips turn cold. Lilly's closed her eyes tight which made more tears fall. And licked Miley's lips one last time, before pulling away. "Come back, please, Miley, I need you. You need me. We need to be together. You were always there for me, you helped me, don't leave. Don't leave!" Lilly desperately shook Miley's lifeless body, praying that this was a nightmare, like it was not real. Sobs became uncontrollable to the blonde girl and she screamed into the night.

Lilly pulled Miley's body close to her, as if it was a stuffed animal, and held on tight. "L-Lilly?" Oliver stood his distance the whole time, not wanting to invade the girl's privacy; tears were evident in his eyes.

"Oliver." Lilly sad his name quietly and weakly before running to him and tackling him to the ground in a massive hug. "I never got to say I love her. She left Oliver, she's not coming back."

Oliver sat up and held Lilly close in his arms as she sobbed in his chest. "I know Lil, but she knows she knows."

Lilly held on to Oliver tight. He was all she had now. Miley was gone. Lilly dug her nails passed Oliver's coat and clothes and pinched his skin, holding on for dear life, while her tears made him that much wetter. In the distance she could her sirens and the flash of red and blue lights, and turned her head away from Oliver and looked up at the sky whispering to herself. "I love you, Miley."

_I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
Then I'll jump for you_

--x--

**:'(. **


	14. Epilogue

**Hey guys', I know it was bad for me to kill Miley, I'm sorry, but that was my intention from the beginning. Anyway I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter. Thank you for sticking with me. So, let's take a look inside Lilly's future. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

--x--

_(Sixteen years later, age: 32)_

Lilly Truscott, sat alone in her apartment, slumped down on the couch, with the remote control in her hand. Today was the anniversary. The day she lost her friend, lover, soul mate. The day she lost Miley.

Miley. Even though she was gone and the pain and sorrow she went through everyday, thinking about her made the blonde smile. She always saw the brightest blue eyes, the warming smile, the perfect chestnut hair, and the beauty that always surrounded her. To Lilly, Miley would glow, she was an angel sent from heaven that returned to soon.

Letting out a sigh Lilly flipped to the news channel. It was tradition everyday at six, at night, she would watch the news.

--x--

Lilly took it hard after Miley left. Depression and guilt sunk in quickly. The blonde peppy optimistic girl everyone knew became mute and negative. Going straight to school and straight back home. She never interacted with anyone. Her mother, Oliver, and the Stewart family grew worried. Lilly was not known to do anything dramatic, but once word go out that it was Lilly's idea to jump, those close to her became overprotective. Knowing she had the idea to start off with struck fear in them, but the fact that she lost her first and last love, made them believe she was desperate and would do anything.

Lilly hated it. She hated the new attention she was getting. She hated the fact that people always tried to help her and always told her that they were sorry. She would snort at them. They don't know. They could never know. Lilly had to put on an act for the rest of high school and two years at a Community College, before moving away to a four year school, without faking she was happy.

Lilly did have thoughts though. She thought about cutting herself, taking drugs, anything to get rid her from the earth that now became hell. But she didn't. She knew not to. Miley risked her life so Lilly could live and that is just what she intended to do. Live, but live for Miley.

Lilly started a Music Arts School. Kids and teenagers every year come to share their talents on any instrument and on their vocal talents. She would inspire them, make them better, help them have hope for a career in something that the students loved. And seeing the accomplishment on the kids facing made Lilly feel proud. She was continuing what Miley started, expressing yourself in something that you loved, music.

Obviously since Miley was gone Hannah Montana could no longer exist. It was tough to announce to the world that a young pop star died, for the Stewart family new instantly rumors would spread like wildfire. But what was harder was deciding the fact if they should announce to the world that "Hannah" was not real. But they did not. They could not take away the illusion of Hannah. Younger kids dream and look up to her. Having the blonde pop star gone was bad enough, but telling little kids that she was never real would crush their dreams. Till this day people still think there is a Hannah, and till this day no one knows how she died.

--x--

"_And tonight at six, the anniversary of a young life lost, Miss Hannah Montana…"_ A single tear trickled out of Lilly's eye. She would watch the same thing every year. Watch what everyone had to say countless times and watch the same tribute to the young singer's life.

Lilly's was so drawn into the television that she did not hear her apartment door open, and two young boy's run in. "Auntie Lilly, Auntie Lilly." The boys' chanted in unison as they pounced on the blondes lap.

"Well, what brings you two here tonight?" Lilly positioned herself differently on the couch so both boys could sit on her lap. And as she did messed up their hair and gave them a kiss on a cheek each.

"Daddy of course." The youngest boy, Ray, hugged his Aunt tight, while his brother, Stewart, three years older, gave her a kiss.

"I see, and did Daddy tell you that today is a very special day to me?" The boys' nodded their heads vigorously 'yes'. "He did? And he brought you anyway."

"Sorry Lilly," A deep voice came from behind and the man wrapped Lilly, in a hug, before kissing her cheek. "The boy's really wanted to see their Aunt."

"Oliver." Lilly gave him a knowing look. Oliver knew what day it was, but she could forgive him, only because he became a softy to his kids. Oliver gave his oldest friend an apologetic look, as he threw his jacket and joined them on the couch.

--x--

After the funeral for Miley, Oliver did not know when was the right time to tell his friend on the deed she wanted him to do. So he waited. He waited for the blonde's heart to be completely healed. But that day never came.

A year had gone by and Oliver finally told her. But Lilly could not accept it. Oliver was persistent; they did go out on a date, but nothing ever happened between them. Oliver tried many times, claiming it was Miley's last wish that she wanted him to do this.

But Lilly gave him her own reason not to. She could not rob Oliver. She had found love and lost it. She was not going to let the same fate happen to her oldest friend. She wanted Oliver to be happy, she wanted to be happy, and together they would be miserable.

Oliver finally gave in. Lilly knew Miley meant well, but she could not do it. She would wait, she would wait until she was in Miley's arms again, then she would marry her. No one else would ever come in her life again. She did get asked out but turned everyone down. She was taken.

Oliver did find love. He ended up marrying and now has two beautiful boys. Ray, who is six, and Stewart, who is nine. Both names a tribute to Miley, Ray being her middle name, and Stewart her last.

--x--

The television soon caught the boys' attention. "Is that her?" Ray asked pointing to the blonde on screen, who was singing on stage at one of her concerts.

Lilly hugged the kids tighter and gazed at the TV herself, admiring her partner. "Yes Ray that is her, the girl who I fell in love with, the girl who stole my heart." A few minuets of silence passed as the four of them watched the tribute.

"Ah boys, how about you go into Auntie Lilly's room and play with one of her guitars," The boys' ran from Lilly's lap and into her room. "But be careful." Oliver moved himself over to his friend and wrapped an arm around her. "Would you like to be alone with the TV?"

Oliver gave Lilly a lopsided grin. Lilly gave him a weak smile back and grabbing a pillow lightly hit him. "Ha-ha, very funny Oliver." Lilly got up from the couch and made her way over to the balcony.

Oliver sighed. He new this was a hard time for his friend. But he was also proud. Proud that she made it this far, that she started her own school, and how she could wait this long for Miley. Oliver made his way to the balcony and stood by his blonde companion, who was admiring the stars. "I'm sorry Lilly." Lilly did not say anything. "You two really had something didn't ya?"

Lilly smiled. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "She never left me Ollie." Oliver turned his gaze towards Lilly, who refused to look away from the sky. "She took apart of me with her up there and apart of her remains down here with me. Like a permanent scar, that I would never remove. We may be apart in distance, but never in heart. When we meet again our hearts will be complete." A small star in the distance twinkled in the night, as if it winked, and shone brighter then the rest. A tear escaped Lilly's eyes once again and looking at the sky she whispered. "I love you, Miley."

--x--

**Well, I hope I ended that on a better note then I did with the last chapter. Anyway, I would like to thank you all again for reading and reviewing. And I can't wait to see you guys' in the future. Till then. :) **


End file.
